The Games We Play
by eternalsniperwolf
Summary: Placing a bet against Weiss over who will confess their feelings for their partner's first. Blake quickly realises that some games are more dangerous than others. Bumbleby / Bumblebee fanfic carried out pre-volume three. Team RWBY are clueless and inconsiderate dorks. WhiteRose, Arkos and Renora are background ships with some other ships which aren't endgame. Rated M for language.
1. The Bet

Author notes: I'm back from Peru! And I've brought a lot of written fanfic back with me! Because what else is a girl supposed to do it the middle of the jungle? (Am I right?). Anyhow, moving forwards, I watched Volume four and wow, I have mixed feelings about it. Don't know how you guys felt about it but I definitely needed to write some bee's to cover the lack of them this volume so I apologise but my page is going to be full with Bumbleby over the next few months so yeah... Brace yourselves. Going to this fic, it's a bumpy ride of emotions with some Greek Fire but please, this is a Bee's and WhiteRose fic featuring all the OTP'S being stupid dorks who don't know how to deal with their feelings as well as this being the first time that I've written a fic like this so, please bear with me. So yeah, as per usual likes and comments are much appreciated and yeah I guess, enjoy?

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, all creditability and ownership of the following scenarios and characters goes to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.

…

"Blake!" Weiss frantically shouts, impatiently squeezing and shuffling her way through the packed crowds and dizzying lights to get to her best friend.

"Blake, I got your favourite!" She yells over the thumping base as she eventually reaches Blake, who hangs out at the outer circle of partiers.

"Thanks Weiss!" Blake nods as she stops dancing with Ren and Nora and graciously accepts the alcoholic beverage from the heiress.

Weiss just laughs before she takes a swig of her own drink. "It's no problem, by the way have you seen-"

"- Hey! Where's my drink!" Nora suddenly bellows, impatiently tapping her foot against the ground and frowning at Weiss.

"I'm not your servant, Nora! Besides, I only have two pairs of hands!" Weiss squeals, aggravated that she was interrupted but also not bothering to apologise as Ren huffs and disappears into the crowd, silently going to get him and Nora drinks.

Blake laughs at the exchange and is about to ask if that means that Weiss is her servant until the song abruptly cuts and changes to a more frantic rendition of "I Burn."

A deadly, mischievous smirk suddenly glistens on Weiss's face at the music swap. Quickly turning and facing towards her best friend, she nearly bursts into laughter at the way that Blake instantly freezes up and her eyes rapidly dart across the dancefloor, clearly looking for someone.

Knowing what, - or more specifically _whom-_ Blake was obviously searching for, Weiss grasped Blake's free arm and pulled her away from Nora and any other potentially prying ears.

They swiftly moved away from the secluded corner of the bar, where more strangers and students were flooding in for drinks and headed towards a door which Weiss could only hope went to the roof.

The pair had barely made it halfway through the crush of manic dancers and Weiss was already grunting in exhaustion as she desperately held her drink in her right hand and hauled Blake behind her through the sea of bodies in her left, annoyed that if they were anywhere else the mere mention of her name or glance at her face would allow them V.I.P access or even a bodyguard to clear the way for them.

Once they squeezed through the mass, both pairs gasped and rushed to the door, beyond desperate for fresh air. Thankfully Weiss's guess had been correct and within seconds the pair darted up several stairs and burst through the final door onto the rooftop.

The open space is not completely empty however, with a few other students mingling under the starlight, but it would have to do.

Panting slowly, Weiss manages to catch her breath first and begins her interrogation. "I take it from your desperate puppy dog eyes that there hasn't been any sign of a certain blonde partner of yours?"

Blake nearly chokes on her drink. _Crap. Was I really being that obvious?_ She thinks as she coughs up the liquid that she accidentally inhaled. "No, Not yet - but I'm sure that she'll be here soon. After all, when has Yang ever not gone to a party?"

The statement has both girl's laughing whilst the music below them changes from pounding base to a mellower dubstep. "And what about a certain red-haired partner of yours? Have you seen her yet?" Blake teases back as she takes another sip of her drink.

"Hm –"Weiss huffs, knowing what Blake was up too. "No, I haven't seen Ruby yet." She states as she frantically looks around, checking that Ruby hadn't miraculously appeared behind her at the mention of her name.

"Ha! You still totally have a crush on her!" Blake jokes, pointing at the sudden flush on the heiress's face.

"Your one to talk, Belladonna! You haven't stopped looking for Yang since we got here!" Weiss counters, jabbing her own finger into Blake's arm with each word spoken. "And don't get me started on the way you tensed as _her_ favourite song started playing!"

"So you don't deny that you have a crush on Ruby!" Blake retaliates with a shout, oblivious to Weiss's previous digs at her attitude or the way her voice carried across the empty space.

"KEEP IT DOWN WILL YOU!" Weiss screeches, desperately clamping her hands over Blake's mouth as a few curious heads turn in their direction.

"You-mp stilmn li-e er!" Blake incoherently yells under Weiss's grip, oblivious to the odd looks sent their way as one hand desperately clenches her drink to her chest whilst the other tightly holds the heiress's wrist.

Weiss narrowed her eyes, glaring at Blake until after a minute of silence, she gently shoves Blake away before pivoting on the spot and crossing her arms with a huff. "I do not like Ruby!"

"And I'm not really a Faunus!" Blake jeers as she tentatively grasps onto Weiss's shoulder and turns her around.

"Eurgh, fine." She concurs after a minute, knowing that Blake has a valid point. She _does_ like Ruby, and not in the way that 'normal' partners do. "But Ruby doesn't have to know that!"

Blake raised one eyebrow and failed to hide her smile. "That's not the point, Weiss."

"What!?" She scoffed. "What do you mean that's not the point!"

Blake gently sighed, taking another quick sip of her quickly diminishing drink before she continued, wanting to level with the heiress. "You like her right? And you want her to like you, so why don't you just tell her?"

"That's rich coming from you, Belladonna!" She chided. "You should really take your own advice."

Blake chuffed. "You know what Weiss, maybe I will!"

"Ha! Don't make me laugh! As if you'll confess your feelings to Yang!" Weiss snorted.

"Want to bet?" Blake smoothly objected.

Weiss immediately paused and frowned, looking Blake up and down to see if Blake was really being serious.

She was.

A doubtful chill ran down the heiresses back for a split second; she didn't like bets and knew that Blake wasn't much of a gambler herself. Before excitement and curiosity quickly replaced it.

 _Blake would never confess her feelings for their teammate._

"What's the bet?"

"That I'll tell Yang how I really feel about her before the night is through _and_ before you can tell Ruby about your feelings for her." Blake confidentially said.

Weiss's jaw dropped. "Wha- What!" She spluttered. "You wouldn't do it tonight." Testing to see if Blake was bluffing.

"Maybe, maybe not. But if you're so sure that I won't, well then you've got nothing to lose."

"Wait, what's the price when one of us loses." Weiss quickly states, worried about the catch.

"Erm, The winner gets to post anything they want on the loser's social accounts and gets bragging rights?"

Weiss's heart stuttered. For her especially, that was a big risk. "Really?"

"Yeah. No limits, anything they want."

Weiss took a deep breath and weighed the pros and cons of the bet. On one hand she really needed to confront Ruby, it was getting ridiculous, even by her standards. As well as the fact that this presented the best opportunity for her to do so whilst also watching Blake try and talk to Yang... But then if she lost and Blake posted something that would embarrass the family…

She abruptly shook the thought from her head.

Schnee's _never_ lost.

"Deal."


	2. Chapter 2 - Guess Who

Author notes: Someone once commented that one of my chapters on a different fic went from like 0 – 100 really fast. I hope y'all are ready for it to be the same here, because this chapter will be the exact same with Yang and Ruby trying to be old romantics, Weiss being a sneaky cheat and the Bee's working on their PDA. Anyhow as per usual likes and comments are much appreciated and yeah I guess, enjoy?

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, all creditability and ownership of the following scenarios and characters goes to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.

…

"I wonder what's taking them so long." Blake wonders aloud as she once again scans the sea of bodies for her partner's unmistakable blonde mane.

They had both returned to the ball room and reunited with team Juniper after sealing their deal with a handshake.

"I don't kn-"Weiss starts before her words die on the tip of her tongue.

Blake quickly turns around to see what cut the heiress off before any and all logical thought dies in her head at what she sees.

A mess of blonde hair. And not just anyone's blonde hair, but a certain partner's mess of blonde hair, swaying in the air as she saunters onto the main stage. A killer smirk plastered on her face as her eyes lock onto Blake's own.

Blake's heart flutters at the contact before the blonde turns to the Dj, whispers something in his ear then picks up two microphone's just as "From Shadow's" by Casey Lee Williams's booms in the background.

"No way!" Weiss gawks as Ruby suddenly flits onto stage beside her sister. Gratefully accepting the second microphone.

Time seems to stand still as the intro blares and red laser beams zoom across the blackened room onto the two performers.

"From Shadows!" They both sing in unison as the crowd screams. "We'll descend upon the world, take back what you stole!"

Blake's jaw drops as the audience all jump and rave. Fists pounding in the air and limbs flailing in the sky as Yang sing's _her_ song.

 _Yang's singing my song!_

Blake pauses at the realisation.

"I don't believe this." Weiss utters, shocked as Ruby takes over a Chorus. "Born with, no life. Into subjugation. Treated like a worthless animal!"

They're _not_ the best singer's in the world, proven as Yang just misses hitting the right note. But the fact that they both have the courage to get up on stage and sing has a warmth blooming and new found appreciation inside the Blake and White pair.

Blake quickly finds herself shuffling on her feet to the music, spurred on by her partner's energy and the room's electric atmosphere. "Taking everything we want and we'll rise. We'll rise. We'll rise!"

Weiss face palms.

Blake pays her no worries however, but jumps suddenly as a hand touches her shoulder and breaks her connection to the music.

Sun.

"I didn't realise that team RWBY was full of such good singer's." He yells, motioning to her and the stage where Yang busts her heart out, now staring at Blake with crimson eyes.

"Neither did I." She replies before the music suddenly changes.

A smile breaks out across her face and she looks at Weiss knowingly, as the tune jumps and dies, before rising to a remix of I Burn plays once more.

"Of course they'd do this -"

"- Come at me and you'll see I'm more than meets the eye!" Yang suddenly sings whilst she dances.

Blake's pupil's dilate and her palms go sweaty as the light hits Yang at a completely different angle and suddenly her body is molten fire as she holds the mic in one hand and stirs the crowd with the other, owning the stage and commanding respect before her eyes once more lock upon Blake's.

Electricity course's through her as Yang points to her and winks. "Sending out your army but you still can't win. Listen up silly boy, cuz I'm gunna tell you why…"

"I burn!" Blake screams with the rest of the crowd causing both Yang and Weiss to smile.

Yang finishes the rest of her song and bows with Ruby as all of the dancers in the hall applaud, yowl and cry.

Blake's about to walk towards and onto the stage herself to praise her partner before Yang takes the mic once more. "Thank you! That song was dedicated to Blake Belladonna! The best partner I could've ever asked for!" She confesses causing someone to wolf whistle and half the crowd to coo. "Enjoy the rest of the night!" She finishes as a blush covers her face at the reaction.

Blake can't move as the words settle in the air around her and random people turn and gawk at her.

"Erm?" Sun says confused as he rubs the back of his head and looks expectantly between Yang and Blake. "I'm going to go look for Neptune, I'll be right back."

Blake pays him no attention, trying to process what just happened as Yang seamlessly parts the crowd around her and makes a bee line straight towards her.

"Hey kitten." Yang purrs as she stands directly in front of Blake. Never taking her eyes off her. "You look absolutely purr-fect tonight."

"Hey-"Blake mumbles as she sucks in a gust of air and wipe's her palms against her side, hurriedly trying to get the sweat off them.

"…"

"You're late." Blake finally stumbles after a moment of silence where the partner's just stared at one another.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. That's because a certain someone had a sudden case of stage fright." Yang says as she pulls Ruby from the crowd surrounding them and into a side hug.

"Yang!" Ruby whines. "It's not my fault that I got stage fright!" She complains, pushing away from her sister and into Weiss.

"Watch where you're going, you dolt!" Weiss chides as she catches Ruby whilst still holding her drink.

"Sorry, Weiss" Ruby apologises before frowning at Yang.

"If you wouldn't have told me five minutes before we arrived that we were going to be singing I wouldn't have got scared in the first place."

"Regardless of any stage fright, both of you performed really well." Blake interjected before the sisters could argue.

"Yes, I'm quite surprised both of you managed to sing in harmony." Weiss supported before adding, "Although the song choice could've been better."

Yang and Blake frowned.

"That's exactly what I said!" Ruby quipped. "But Nooo, Yang insisted "From Shadows"."

"Ruby…" Yang cautioned.

"What? Even Weiss agrees with me! 'Red like roses part two' would've been a lot better!"

"Red like Roses part two? Definitely not. 'Mirror Mirror' would've been the best choice." Weiss argues before Jaune steps in.

"I think Shine would've been quiet nice." He mumbles before Pyrrha puts her hand on his shoulder.

"The song choice was perfect. You both sang beautifully."

"Thank you, Pyrrha!" Yang gloats with pride.

A stab of envy flashes through Blake at the exchange as they smile at one another before Yang turn's towards her. "I hope you liked it."

"Of course I did." She gently purrs, looping her left arm through Yang's right. "How could I not enjoy my favourite partner singing my favourite song?"

Yang flushes. "Ha, I'm glad you did… I wasn't so… Paw-sative that you would."

Everyone sighs.

"Why?" Weiss suddenly demands. "You ruined the moment."

"Hey! I'll have you know that my puns are Paw-some."

Blake unloops her arm from Yang's at the pun then shudders. Missing the warmth and contact the touch provided.

"More like, claw-ful." Ruby interjects causing the whole group but Blake and Weiss to hoot and holler.

"Hey th-

" - No!" Weiss shrieks as she puts a finger over Yang's mouth as the blonde was just about to retaliate. "No more!"

Yang huffs, before Weiss pushes her over to Ruby. "No more puns! Now, you two. Go get us drinks"

"What!" Both sister's exclaim at the sudden change.

"We're thirsty." Weiss says as she pulls Blake next to her. "And we've already done our round, now it's your turn."

Ruby's eyebrows raise before she sluggishly turns and heads to the bar whilst Yang stays still, frowning at the way Weiss hold's Blake's arm.

"What are you staring at, you brute! Go!"

Yang growls before stomping off after her sister.

"Wow, what was that for?" Blake says, turning to Weiss.

"I needed to speak to you." Weiss explains, not understanding that Blake meant what was up with Yang growling. "And I really do need another drink."

"Okay, well… What's wrong?" Blake asks as Weiss places her empty glass onto a spare table.

"Are you sure that you really want to go through with this wager?" Weiss whispers, knowing that Blake's Faunus hearing would pick it up.

Blake laughs. "What's wrong Weiss? Not so confident that you'll win anymore?"

"What, No!" She all but huffs. "I'm worried about _you_."

 _Wait what?_

"Me? Why?" She asks, suddenly slightly apprehensive.

"Did you not see the way that Yang was glaring at Sun, at me?" She replies. "Or the way you practically burst a blood vessel when Pyrrha smiled at Yang?"

Blake frowned. Yang wasn't glaring at Sun or Weiss… _Was she?_

"I don't see how that matters."

Weiss sighed before gripping Blake's arm. "You're playing with fire, Belladonna. If you really can't see how jealous and protective you both are other one another, you're both going to get hurt."

A sudden cough from behind them shatter's their conversation.

"Drinks?"

Both Blake and Weiss smile as they turn to look at their partner's before Weiss's expression changes into a frown.

"What is that monstrosity?"

"What?" Ruby innocently asks as she holds Weiss's drink in one hand and the biggest chocolate chip milkshake in the other. "I'm not allowed to drink alcohol, remember?" She mutters, annoyed that not being able to drink because of her age is another thing which separates her from her team.

Weiss drops her scrawl and take's her drink from Ruby before placing her other hand on Ruby's shoulder. "Hey, it actually looks really nice." She says, trying to cheer her up. "I'm a little jealous actually."

 _She's not really jealous._ But it makes Ruby smile again. "Thanks' Weiss. You can always have mine and I'll get another if you want?"

"It's okay, this one will do for now. But thank you." She gratefully replies before pulling Ruby slightly away from the black and yellow pair.

Blake smiles at the interaction before Yang is handing her a drink. "Thanks."

"Anything for you." Yang calmly replies and Blake swallows _hard_ around the sudden lump in her throat.

 _Oh I bet you would – wait, what? Head out of the gutter, Blake! Remember, be strong for mother!_

"So… You look really beautiful tonight."

 _Oh my dust._

Blushing, Blake looks down and to her left.

"Not that you don't look beautiful every day just that tonight, well. You're really Paw-less." Yang says before straightening her posture, trying to keep her confidence high.

"- Really? I'd say she's Meow-velous."

Blake doesn't miss how violet eye's shimmer scarlet for a second before returning to purple at the intrusion.

"Sun."

"Hey, Yang!" He greets enthusiastically before casually leaning his arm around Blake's shoulders. "I really enjoyed your performance earlier, Blake didn't tell me that you could sing!"

"That's because I didn't know." Blake answered before unwrapping Sun's arm off of her, not missing how Yang's clenched fists loosened at the physical rejection.

"Huh? You'd think that you'd have known that after being partners, for what? Almost two years now?" He noted nonchalantly, not realising or intending that both partners were offended by the implication. "I knew that Neptune was afraid of water after like two days after all."

"Speaking of Neptune." Yang all but barked. "Where is your _best friend?_ "

"Yeah, I thought that you were going to look for him?" Blake added.

Sun shrugged. "I did. He just hasn't turned up yet I guess?"

"Wait, have you even messaged him or looked in your dorm to see if he's alright."

Sun opened his mouth and raised a hand but no words came out. "Eurgh? No? Neptune's a grown man, he can look after himself."

Both girl's frowned at him.

"Fine, fine. I'll find him, but only because you two asked so nicely. He proclaimed before turning to Blake. "But once I've found him, I'd like a dance."

Yang clenched her jaw as the veins in her neck throbbed. A tell-tale sign that she was getting too jealous and needed to calm down, but she couldn't. Just picturing Sun dance with Blake again, him holding her like they did at Halloween, was making her lose her control. And that couldn't happen.

She'd do something that she would regret.

 _Again._

"No promises." Blake sighed.

Sun just smiled before dissolving into the crowd. "That's what you said last time."

Blake winced at the words, not even needing to look at Yang to see that she was upset; the space between them having suddenly become hotter by a few degrees.

"That's what you said last time, huh?" Yang tried to tease, but winced as her voice broke on the last syllable, showing her vulnerability.

"It was just a joke." Blake tried to rectify as she placed a hand on Yang's arm.

 _Sure._ Yang thought, but didn't voice it. Not wanting to know the details about what happened between the two.

"It wasn't him that I was trying to impress anyway." Blake whispered, not knowing she had said the words aloud till Yang all but bounded on her toes.

"What was that Blakey?" She gushed, instantly feeling better.

Blake froze. "Wha- What! Nothing!"

"Uh, huh…" Yang hummed as she raised one eyebrow and held a close-lipped smile. She had heard what Blake had said.

 _Oh dust please. Please just... let it have been me._

"So let's say a particular kitty-cat was trying to impress someone? That person wouldn't have to be someone that I know? Hmmm?" Yang all but purred, her confidence fully returned.

Blake's cheeks were as red as Ruby's cloak whilst her ear's frantically twitched under her bow, picking up on a sudden heightened background noise from Weiss and Ruby but she took no notice.

 _Oh so now she wants to know who I'm into huh?_

"Well they might be…"

Yang's eye's widened.

 _Please! Please... let this be it._

"Does this person happen to be brave, gorgeous and totally awesome?" She jokes, not realising that she's taken hold of both of Blake's arms and is now just a few inches away from touching her lips against her own.

Blake giggles, trying to focus on Yang's words but distracted as her ear's ping at the source of commotion behind her.

" _Yeah, Blake definitely has a thing for Yang!"_

" _Of course she does, you dolt. She has done since forever."_

" _I know, Weiss. But just look at them!"_

Blake frowned lightly at the pair's antics behind her. They knew her Faunus ears would prick up at the mere mention of her name.

 _They were doing this on purpose to distract her. Well, Weiss was._

" _She looks just about ready to kiss her senseless!"_

Blake stiffened, determined to play her game with Yang till she inevitably won. Then she'd confront Weiss about cheating. "Well, brave and gorgeous… Definitely. Awesome, however? I'm not so sure. Sometimes they can _really_ drive me insane."

"Insane in a good way?" Yang breathes and Blake can taste syrup and gunpowder on her tongue.

"Only in the best way."

Yang smirks as electricity runs down her spine. "So, who are they?" She murmurs, leaning forwards.

" _Forewarning you now Ruby, the dorm is going to reek of sex, especially if Blake tops."_

" _EW, WEISS!"_

"- Weiss!" Blake suddenly shrieks, her whole body turning solid as she whips her head behind her. Her ears flat against her head. Triggered by the words coming from her best friend's mouth.

"Weiss?" Yang says dumbfound, pulling back.

 _WEISS? ARE YOU KIDDING ME, SHE LIKE'S WEISS?_

"What? No – "Blake says, turning back to a very confused Yang.

"Weiss just, she... Eurgh! Wait here, give me a moment." She explains before stomping towards her soon to be dead best friend.

Ruby's face was as bright as her namesake as she hid behind her cape as Weiss looked expectantly towards Blake. Her expression caught between shame and pride over what she had said.

"Weiss!" Blake growled.

Weiss swallowed gently before raising her hand and inspecting her nails; feigning ignorance to what had just happened. "What?"

"You know what! I don't ever want you to say something like that ever again, especially in front of Ruby!"

"I need to bleach my brain!" Ruby grumbled from under her cloak, and for a second Weiss felt really bad for resorting to underhand tactics, until she realised that it had worked and Blake hadn't confessed to Yang before she had a chance to tell Ruby.

"What? It's true; Me and Ruby will probably have to move into Juniper's until the smell of sex is ridden from our room. Especially if you top."

"EW! Weiss! Stop please!" Ruby yells, covering her ears this time.

Blake's hand's clutched into fists and she glared at her best friend. Not believing that she had said it twice.

"No! No more cheating and no more talking about Yang and I's soon to be sex life." She ordered, pointing her finger at Weiss's chest.

"Ah! Blakee!" Ruby whined and Weiss laughed.

"Fine, fine." The heiress finally agreed once she had stopped giggling as Blake stared her down.

"No more interrupting I promise."

Blake huffed, not even bothering to say a quick goodbye as she rushes towards Yang, eager to pick up from where they left off before she was rudely interrupted.

…

 _Wait does she like Weiss or not?_ Yang thinks as she watches Blake storm towards her friend. _Of course she'd like Weiss you idiot, they're always together. No matter if it's sparring, reading or studying…_ All of it together.

Yang feel's deflated and a little bit envious as she tries to accept the information. _Weiss is calm, collected and cool. It totally makes sense._

…

"Hey, sorry about that... Weiss was just trying to play a prank on me."

Yang looks doubtful at her but nods her head none the less.

Taking a sip of her drink, Blake quickly realises that she's too late and the flirty atmosphere earlier has already died.

 _Great._

"I can see how you could be into Weiss, you know?" Yang suddenly admits in defeat. "She's pretty cute I guess, and you... Well there are no words good enough to describe you."

 _Never mind._

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. I mean, it's a bit unexpected. I always thought that you and Sun... Well you know..." She mumbled before trailing off. Definitely still not wanting to open that closet. Nope.

"Yang..." Blake breathed, "I'm not into Sun. I never really have been."

Yang's eyes widened. "But... But, what about Halloween?"

Blake sighed.

 _Halloween had been a big mistake._

"Not how I wanted that night to go." She disclosed. Not wanting to speak more about that topic.

"Then what about earlier?" Yang mumbled, still not feeling convinced. "His arm was around you... Like someone more than a friend... And the way he asked for a dance..."

"-Yang. Stop." Blake spoke, gripping Yang's warm hand's firmly within her own. "You're over thinking this. Sun is just a friend, and if he is under the impression that we are more than that then I'll talk to him about it, okay?"

Yang hung her head low in shame. She didn't have a right to feel jealous over Sun and ask Blake to lay her doubts to rest. Yet, she couldn't stop the silent happiness at the confirmation.

"Okay."

Blake smiled and squeezed her hand tighter, enjoying how life seemed to physically return to Yang before her very eyes.

Coughing pointedly, Yang returned the squeeze. "I'm sorry that I'm so... Overprotective... I just don't think that anyone's good enough for you, well except for me of course."

"Is that so?" Blake purrs.

"Mhmm, I mean, if I had to define perfection I'd just describe you."

Blake flushes red at the compliment, but just as she's about to respond she realises that all of team Juniper are standing to the side and are giving her an awkward thumbs up.

 _What is it with people today! Eurgh!_

Grabbing Yang's arm and tugging her away from the embarrassing voyeurs before the blonde notices them, Blake drags her partner to the middle of the dancefloor before she even realises it.

"Woah, taking me out for a dance before my first drink. Bold move, Blakey. I like it." Yang suddenly teases causing Blake to nervously giggle, hoping that Yang couldn't see her definite crimson cheeks.

"If you want to finish your drink, I could always get Weiss instead?" Blake counters, internally screaming as Yang seizes up before downing her entire drink in front of her very eyes.

Almost slamming the glass down, Yang steps up and gently sways her hips, beginning to dance to the slow tempo as 'One More Time' by Daft Punk fills the air.

"Come on, Blake. Are you going to dance with me or are you just gunna stare?" Yang coaxes as Blake's jaw clicks back into place from where it had been hanging on the floor.

 _Now or never, Blake. Come on._

Letting herself slip into the calm daze that the alcohol she has already consumed lull her body, Blake raises her arm's to her hair and begins shaking her hips to the rhythm of the music.

She's never been one to dance but as she closes her eyes and lets her body loosen up, she feels herself actually having fun.

"Wow."

Opening amber eye's she smirks. "Who's the one staring now, Xiao Long?"

Yang shakes her head before walking towards Blake like a predator towards prey. Her movements rough and too tight for the song but she doesn't care. She's never been as captivated by another person in her life as she has been by Blake it that moment.

"How could I not?" She breaths as she circles her partner, her arms and legs barely keeping in time with the beat as she tries to get back into the dance.

The song quickly progresses and Blake quickly found that her crushes eyes were constantly locked onto her movements as Yang bumps into other dancers more than once but doesn't apologize like she normally would.

Blake barely contains a giggle at the information as Yang accidentally elbows a stranger in the side, too focused on her as she threads her fingers in her hair and pivots on the spot, making sure to put extra emphasis on her hips.

"Hngn-"

Her ears twitch and pick up on the barely concealed moan which breaks from Yang's full lips at the movement and Blake immediately feels her lower stomach clench at the sound before she looks up at Yang.

The room is suddenly way too hot.

Yang's irises are on the brink of crimson as she bites her lip and positions herself behind her partner.

"May I?" She whispers against the back of Blake's neck, sending shivers down Blake's spine.

"Yes"

Yang reaches around Blake's waist, tenderly holding her hips, their skin finally flush together.

Blake gasps at the contact, her feet almost stumbling to a stop whilst her heart beats faster than the music surrounding them.

 _Too much_.

 _Not enough._

Storm's rage inside her as Yang's hot, wet breath cascades down her shoulder in heavy pants.

The little sun dragon was clearly struggling to keep a hold of herself too.

"Yang!" Blake whimpers, eyes closed, her hips jutting backwards against Yang.

"Blake!" Yang whines, " _Blake..._ I –"

Blake lowers her hands and intertwines their fingers.

Yang squeezes her tight, body's pressed against one another, slick sweat gliding down both of their skin as they move in sync.

Still dancing.

Her breaths are short, ragged as her hips glide seamlessly against Yang.

Yang groans, her head heavy as she buries it in Blake's shoulder.

"Blake... Blake, Blake." She mumbles before growling and tightening her grip even more.

Her lips glide against Blake's skin, not quite touching the slick surface as she reaches her partner's ear.

"Blake, I lo-"

"Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long!"

Both girls freeze.

Blake opens her eyes with a snap first, only to realise that the hall is no longer shrouded in darkness, but light as all of the light switches were turned back on.

And all of Beacon are staring at them.

"Break it up ladies! The dance is over!" Goodwitch suddenly calls and both girls snap away from one another in a flash, before straightening out their clothes.

Their audience all laugh and break out into cheers, causing Yang to growl whilst Weiss snatches Blake from under the spotlight and into a secluded corner.

"Congratulations, you dolt!" Weiss chided as Blake hid her scarlet face in her hands. She'd never been more frustrated or embarrassed in her life and the quick switch between the two had left her with whiplash.

"They literally said that it was over like five times before you even noticed!"

Blake curled in on herself more.

Weiss laughed before patting her friends back. "I would've come and got you earlier but you had already drawn a big crowd." She sniggered before sighing after a minute of silence.

"I take it you told Yang then." She started, wanting to change topic.

"No..."

Weiss immediately perked up. "Well Belladonna, you need to pick yourself back up and get back on the horse." She smiled as Blake slowly relaxed.

"What do you mean?" She mumbled through her hands.

"I mean... That I haven't had the chance to tell Ruby yet, and Juniper have invited us around their room for an after party."

Blake frowns. "So?"

"So?" Weiss mocked. "So that means the bets still on, none of us have won yet."

Blake withdrew her hands from her face. She completely forgot about that.

"I don't think that Yang will want to be with me after what all of Beacon just saw."

Weiss scoffed. Wanting to bring her best friend back before she fell too far down self-consciousness and doubt. "Are you kidding me, Blake? As gross as it was, Yang was practically drooling over you! And she has been for the past two years. Getting caught 'dancing' with you isn't going to change that. If anything I think it'll encourage the brute even more."

Blake couldn't conceal her giggle. "It was pretty obvious wasn't it?"

"Disgustingly, so. I'm surprised that you're not covered in the brutes dribble."

Both girls laughed before Blake gave Weiss a hug.

"So, the bet's still on?"

"Yes. I suppose we're at equal footing at this point." Weiss stated before realising that she had revealed too much.

"What was that?" Blake teased.

"Nothing at all, Belladonna!" Weiss swore before taking Blake's arm in her own. "Now, let's go grab your big dumb drooler and go to Juniper's."

"The game's not over just yet."


	3. Chapter 3 - Truth's, No dare

Author notes: Happy Valentine's Day! Hope you all enjoy your day, and as a gift from me to you, have some flirty Bee's and some serious Monochrome. Totally want you wanted right? Anyhow as per usual likes and comments are much appreciated and yeah I guess, enjoy?

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, all creditability and ownership of the following scenarios and characters goes to Monty Oum.

…

Blake swallows as her gaze quickly flickers to her scroll.

10:27

They've been waiting ten minutes.

Tapping her fingers rhythmically against her thigh, her gaze quickly falls to the floor and away from the uncomfortable sighs and shuffling of the J, P and R in JNPR as they indecisively sway in the small space of RWBY's dorm room like lost puppies.

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea." Weiss states matter of factly as she elegantly sits cross legged on her own bunk.

Whether she's talking about the party or the bet, Blake doesn't know but her covered ears anxiously tick against her ribbon at the statement, but not because it's made the atmosphere within the room ten times as sensitive and unpleasant, but because she agrees with the heiress, but keeps her opinions to herself.

It had seemed like a great plan to follow their fellow huntsmen and huntresses to a party back in JNPR's room at the time, but as soon as Nora turned around and deemed that their room was to "messy". Ruby quickly offered up her team's dorm instead.

No-one rejected the offer, but as soon as Yang and Nora left to go grab some ' basic supplies', the plan quickly led to where they were now; with both team JNPR and RWBY crammed with a large seven foot speaker, an extra wooden desk and six large crates of alcohol into the small space of the latter's room.

"Don't be such an Ice Queen, Weiss" Yang suddenly booms as she kicks the door open with her right foot before barging in with an extra stack of bottles and cans in her muscled arms. "I can feel your negativity from all the way down the block, you need to 'chill' out". She laughs as she dumps the beverages onto the desk by the window alongside the others.

"Yeah!" Nora enthusiastically enforces as she bounces behind Yang, her own arms filled to the brim with alcohol.

Weiss sighs as the rest of the room giggles at the pun. Even Blake breaks out a small smile which doesn't go unnoticed by Yang.

"Wait, are we allowed alcohol in the dorms?" Jaune nervously asks as Yang walks over to the speaker and plays her party playlist and opens more bottles of drink.

"Well, technically no. But it's a party and you can't have a party without drinks!" Nora replies as she takes an open drink from Yang and zips around the room providing Ren with a refreshment before he even needs to ask.

Although Jaune looks ready to shut down the party at the mere mention of rule breaking, no-one argues with Nora's logic as the yellow and pink pair quickly dispense the alcohol around the room.

"Do you want a drink, Blake?" Yang kindly asks as soon as she gets around to their bunks.

Blake smiles. "Sure."

Grinning, Yang throws a bottle up to her before jumping up and onto her bed and sitting next to the Faunus.

 _Okay. Keep calm, Blake. Remember, you have all night to tell her..._

"This was actually a really good idea." She says, trying to start off slow as she watches the tense atmosphere die before her eyes as Juniper all mingle in the middle and dance.

"Yeah, surprisingly I'm full of them." Yang states, causing Blake to lightly shove her shoulder as she giggles.

"I knew that already." She smoothly replies, making Yang grin like an idiot.

"Huh, yeah. I guess after being partner's for almost two year's now it _is_ common knowledge." Yang teases, trying to remain cool and collected whilst also providing at jab at Sun's earlier words.

"Two year's?" Blake says, trying to adjust to the taste of the words in her mouth. "Wow, that's... Crazy when you really think about it."

Yang nods thoughtfully. "Mhmmm, you've been with me for two years now, and Blake..." She says, turning and gently placing her hand on top of Blake's own. "Thank you."

Blake's eyebrows raise and her eyes widen as warmth rocks her body at Yang's words and touch. "Thank you?" She questioned. "I don't understand-"

Yang giggles, straightening her spine and squeezing Blake's hand at her partner's cute confusion. "Thank you for being the best partner I could've ever asked for."

"Yang. I –"

"No, Blake. Wait, Can I just..." She sighs before taking a deep breath and looking at her with anxious eyes.

Intertwining their fingers, Blake reassuringly squeezes Yang's hand back and nods. "Go ahead."

Bowing her head, Yang huffs before moving forward. "I've wanted to say this since I first became your partner, but just guess that I've never had the courage too, but Blake.. I'm so grateful for everything, for you and well... For _us."_

Yang smiles and it reaches up to her tear glistened eyes as she continues. "I know that you didn't have to choose me. That you could've ignored me and picked literally anyone else on initiation day."

Blake is about to interject, about to argue. _It was luck that drew them together,_ before Yang raises her right hand.

"But I'm so happy that you didn't. Now you could disagree, tell me that it was just coincidence... that it was luck that you found me, but Blake, I don't believe it." She admitted as she raised the hand that was underneath Blake's.

Blake deflated at the lack of touch, but before she could complain at the lack of contact, suddenly Yang was touching her cheek; brushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "There is no-one else that I could ever be with."

Blake's breath catches in her mouth or is that her tongue? She doesn't know. She can't comprehend anything but Yang's gentle eyes as she pulls her hand back and takes a drink from her bottle.

"Yang..."

"Blake?" Yang answers, nervously poking her tongue out through her teeth and scrunching up one eye in a stupid face which instantly has Blake laughing.

The alcohol has clearly starting to set in for the blonde.

"You dork."

Yang smiles at Blake's laugh, wishing that she could hear the sound again.

"Hey, I'll have you know that I was voted most popular girl in school back at Signal."

"That still doesn't change the fact that you're still the biggest dork that I know." Blake teases.

Yang feigns hurt as her eyes widen and she raises a hand over her open mouth. "I am not!"

"It's alright Yang, your secret's safe with me." She winks before attempting to take a sip of her drink before she realises that the lids still on the bottle.

 _Crap. Totally not embarrassing…_

Yang giggles and Blake suddenly death glares the bottle cap for making a fool out of her.

 _How dare it not be open!_

"Easy tiger, you'll break the bottle if you keep staring at it that hard. Here, let me help." Yang coos as Blake solemnly hands her the bottle.

Yang winks at Blake just as she _rips_ the bottle lid off with just her fucking _teeth._

 _She has no right to be so sexy, especially when just opening a bottle for dust sake!_

"Thank you." Blake mumbles as Yang hands her back the bottle.

"No problem, kitten. I'm always down to help a damsel in distress." Yang disclosed.

Blake's eyes narrowed. "Is that so?"

"Yep! As long as they're as endearing as you!" She winked, allowing Blake to bring herself back from envious territory.

Blake huffed. "How I managed to stay single this long with all of your compliments is still beyond me, you know?"

Yang smiles. "I don't know either." She half-jokes. "Usually most people would have succumbed to my charm by now… But you? You really intrigue me. Just how do you it?"

"I'm not sure… Maybe I'm just blessed with an immunity for such things." Blake says nonchalantly as she waves her hand to the side as if to physically brush the idea away.

Yang hums low. _No-one is immune to her charms. No-one._

"You may think that you've been blessed with a talent but I've been given the greatest gift of all."

"What?" Blake says, knowingly falling into the trap.

Yang smirks. "You."

Blake lightly scoffs. Predicting the punch-line but enjoying the delivery none the less. "You don't mean that." She lightly quips, causing Yang to frown at her.

"You really don't see how beautiful you are inside and out, do you?"

The soft murmur has both girls' hearts racing.

 _Could this be it?_

The partner's awkwardly stare at one another, not knowing quite how to continue.

"I'm sorry if that was out of pl-"

"You're really beau-"

They both say at once, causing Yang to giggle and Blake to blush.

"I'm –"

"- Sorry!"

Blake chuckles, looking aside in self-consciousness as Yang's bubbly laugh fills the air and their friend's turn to them with knowing look's in their eyes.

"Look at us..." Yang says as she wipes a tear from her eye. "We can't even have a basic conversation for more than five minutes."

"I guess you could say... Cat got our tongues?"

Yang freezes, eyes wide and mouth hung open.

 _Dust... She's so cute... I just want to kiss her, dammit!_

"DID YOU JUST MAKE A PUN!" Yang suddenly yells, scrambling towards Blake on her knees, desperately clenching her right hand in her own.

"Er, maybe.." Blake stutters, too caught up in the warmth of Yang's hand on her own.

"Marry me!"

The room goes dead silent.

"What!" Weiss suddenly shriek's.

 _Blake's heart fucking stops._

 _Yes._

"Blake Belladonna, No!" Weiss yells.

"Blake, yes!" Yang says, excitedly pawing at Blake's hand.

"You're too young to get married, young lady!" Weiss counters, leaping from her bed and rushing over to Blake's one.

"Weiss, she just made a pun! Blake just made a pun!" Yang gasps as Weiss takes Blake's other hand and retches her off of her own bed.

"I don't care if she just pulled a diamond ring from her pocket. You are _not_ getting married! Not yet!" She yells back as she drags Blake to the other side of the room.

Juniper burst into hysterics at the devastated look on Yang's face before Ruby suddenly darts up and rugby tackles her sister.

...

Stomping over to the speaker's, Weiss turns the music full blast and dims the light by switching the nearby light switch.

Her and Blake needed a private talk. _Now._

"What are you doing!" She seethes as Blake stands awkwardly, looking longingly at Yang. "Marriage wasn't a part of the deal!"

"It's not as if she was being serious, Weiss!" Blake counter's with a growl.

"Wait, she wasn't?" Weiss dumbly voiced aloud.

Blake swore she could've seen red. "Of course she wasn't!"

A _t least I don't think she was?_

"Well I didn't know that!" Weiss snapped back.

Blake growled. "It was obvious!"

"No, Blake! It wasn't! You two were all wrapped up in one another and can I add both slightly intoxicated when Yang asks her to marry you! I don't care if it was a joke, with the state that you are both in around each other anything can happen!"

Blake swore at her best friend. "What's that supposed to mean! The state that we are around each other? And so what if Yang and I got married? It's not a problem."

"Yes, Blake it is a problem." Weiss bites. "You haven't even talked to each other about proper romantic feelings. You haven't even addressed both of your ongoing problems as soon as one of you gets too close to someone else. And too top it off, Blake. You're not ready."

Blake has to physically stop herself from slapping Weiss. "This is just because you're jealous. Or scared to lose this bet aren't you?"

"Don't try and change the subject. This isn't over the stupid bet, Blake! This is about you and Yang!" She roars, trying to make her friend see sense. "You both flirt with each other _all_ the time! Then once you're done and neither of you make a solid move you go and shamelessly flirt with _someone else_ hoping that the other will finally take it as a sign to speak up. But Blake it doesn't work!" She breathes, taking a moment to collect her head. "You just hurt each other more and take the teasing to the next level. And Blake I'm scared for when you either get pushed, or push Yang too far."

Blake is stunned. She's never seen Weiss so angry before.

Weiss clearly picks up on her shock as the heiress quickly pinches the bridge between her eyes, trying to calm down. "Look, I apologise for pulling you away like that without having proper context to the situation, I'm sorry. But it needed to be done Blake. What would've happened if you would've said yes, poured your heart out to Yang and Yang agreed?"

"Everything would've been fine." Blake awkwardly guesses, causing Weiss to frown.

"No, Blake. It wouldn't have been." Weiss groaned. "You would've been happy for about five minutes until one of you jumped the gun and started overthinking it."

Blake snarled. "You don't know that!"

"Yes, Blake I do!" Weiss bellowed. "I know because it's exactly what happened the last time both of you tried to resolve your interests in each other too fast! And remember how that night went? You two wouldn't even _talk_ to each other for a week."

Blake flinched at the reminder.

"Look, Blake – What, What I'm really trying to say is that I have absolutely no problem with you and Yang being together. I actually happen to think that you're really good for one another – It's just that… You both need to slow down and stop being so stubborn and insensitive."

"I wasn't being stubborn or insensitive."

Weiss's instant furious gaze could've frozen hell over. "Blake, you _know_ that Yang has insecurities about your feelings for her whenever you talk to Sun. Yet you still turned, danced and spent the rest of _that_ party with him. If that's not the definition of insensitive, I don't know what is."

"I'm insensitive?" Blake yowled. "Excuse me Weiss, but you seem to forget that Yang seemed to have no issues dancing, flirting and going off with Pyrrha that night too!"

"I never said that Yang wasn't guilty either! Both of you were idiots blinded by your jealousy and I can see that _hasn't_ changed. Also, you seem to forget, Blake. That you left her to go spend the rest of the evening with Sun first."

Blake ground her teeth together. Not wanting to speak more about it.

The memory's still _hurt._

 _She had left to talk to Sun as soon as Pyrrha turned up to speak to Yang in_ _matching_ _outfits._

 _Yang had danced, swayed and laughed with the red head, whilst she did the same with Sun._

 _All while sending desperate, furious glares at their partner's whenever they got the chance._

Blake wished that she could just forget it all.

"I'm sorry." She suddenly whimpers, her voice cracking as emotions abruptly hit her like a tidal wave and she lower's her head in shame. "You're right. I – I should've known better"

Arms instantly envelop her at the words and suddenly Weiss is hugging her. Tears fill her eyes at the comforting contact.

"Shh, don't – Don't apologise. It's okay, Blake. I just don't want to see either of you get hurt again." She whispers into Blake's shoulders. Internally scolding herself for not wearing her highest heels so that Blake could at least comfortably lean on her for support.

"I need to Weiss, you're not wrong. I do push her too far sometimes… And you were just looking out for us both." She sniffles as tears start to soak into Weiss's blazer.

Weiss exhales a deep breath. "I know I'm right you idiot…" She grumbles causing Blake to lightly chortle against her chest at her stubbornness. "I'm just sorry that I shouted at you though, that was out of line."

"I un-"

"- Is everything, alright Blake?" Yang suddenly asks from behind her, breaking the calm lull. However before Blake can even pull out of the hug with her best friend or turn to her partner. Weiss shuts her down.

"Everything's fine, Yang. Just sit back and enjoy the party. We'll be with you soon"

Yang bite's her bottom lip, torn between anger and fear. "Did I, Did I do something wrong?"

Blake's heart break's at the uncertainty in her voice.

"No, Yang. You did nothing wrong. We just need a minute." Weiss reassures, holding Blake tighter as the sob's become gently harder.

"But-"She interjects, taking one step closer.

"Yang!" Weiss barks. "Sit down, now. We will be with you in a _minute."_

Yang takes one step back, before another one quickly follows, her hands and eyebrows raised high. "O- Okay."

"Thank you!" Weiss huffs as Yang backs off.

"You didn't need to send her off like that." Blake mumbles into her jacket. Trying to collect herself and stop the tears.

Weiss laughs once, a harsh exhale of breath. "I know. I just didn't want her to see you cry on my shoulder, otherwise I'd definitely never hear the end of it."

"Good point." Blake chuffs as Weiss slowly pulls away and she can wipe the evidence of her little breakdown away before anyone else can see.

"Are you okay?" Weiss delicately asks as she watches Blake recover from her sniffles.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you Weiss." Blake says, smiling at her friend.

She really does mean it. Weiss is harsh, sure, but she always knows what she's doing and what's best.

"No problem, you sap." Weiss replies, embracing Blake in a quick hug once more. "Someone has to keep you two lovebirds in check."

Blake giggles. Feeling just about ready to get back into the party when suddenly Nora approaches.

"Hey, ladies. We're about to play a drinking game! Are you two in?"

Weiss curiously looks to Blake, asking with her eye's if she's sure she's okay, when Blake just shrugs in return. "Sure."

"Awesome!" Nora draws out.

"Let the real games begin!"


	4. Chapter 4 - Never Have I Ever

Author notes: Don't know how you guys feel about flashbacks, but in this chapter and an upcoming one, we get some backstory and change of POV. If this isn't your cup of tea, I understand and I'll try keep it how it usually is. Moving forward, Yang is a clumsy smol bean with feels, the Bee's remember a moment and Blake starts to piece together just what happened to Yang at Halloween. Anyhow as per usual likes and comments are much appreciated and yeah I guess, enjoy?

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, all creditability and ownership of the following scenarios and characters goes to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.

…

"Alright! You two get your butts over here! We're about to start!" Nora calls as she arranges everyone in the room into a loose, sitting circle.

Weiss tugs on Blake's arm once more, drawing her attention for a final time before they joined the group.

"You don't have to if you don't want to Blake, but I was just wondering… Are you still okay with going through with our wager?" She whispers, making sure that no prying ears overhear them.

Blake stops for a second, _really_ thinking about it this time as she looks at Yang before she replies. "Yeah. I'm sure. I'll try and go slow this time. Thanks, Weiss."

The heiress smiles.

"Then may the best huntress win." She says as she leaves Blake to sit next to Ruby and Yang's left side, whilst Blake squishes herself between Pyrrha and Yang's right side. Interrupting the two's conversation for absolutely no reason at all... Nope.

"Hey kitten." Yang greets as she shuffles from side to side, trying to make more room for her partner.

"Hey, Yang." Blake replies, not missing the way that emerald eye's seem to dim a bit as she tries settling down between the Spartan and the brawler.

Yang smiles at the way that Blake awkwardly shifts in the limited space before an idea strikes her mind. "There's not much space here, Blakey. You can always sit on my lap of you want?"

Blake freezes, the word 'yes' already on the tip of her tongue before she swallows it.

 _Go slow, remember?_

"Erm, it's okay, Yang. This will be fine." She mutters, struggling to say the cumbersome words.

Yang immediately deflates. "Oh, okay."

 _Shit. Is this because of what I said earlier? Have I made her uncomfortable?_ Yang thinks, nervously playing with the ends of her hair as if all of a sudden they had become the most interesting thing in the world.

Blake see's her partner's withdrawal and instantly curses.

 _So much for taking it slow would help, fuck._

"I - I'll just – move." She says, standing up all of a sudden before Yang's hand firmly grasps her wrist. Anchoring her to the blonde.

"No, no. Please - I'll move." Yang retorts as she gets up herself, interlocking their hands. "Sit, please."

Blake is about to protest before a forced cough from Pyrrha stops her. "Or... We could all just move back and you both could sit down, together."

"Yeah you idiots, you realise that you're making this much harder than it needs to be." Weiss also inputs, causing Blake to glare at her for the not so subtle reference to their deal.

Yang's face lights up at the comment however as everyone shuffles back and there's enough space for them both.

"Nice idea, Pyrrha. Thanks." Yang praises and Blake is frozen stiff, forced to work on her breathing at her other friends answering smile.

Yang doesn't notice her partners termoil however, and hurriedly sits down with a muffled plunk – not realising that her hand is still connected to Blake's own until she accidentally pulls the brunette down on top of herself with more force than she realised.

"Umph!"Both girls groan as they fall backwards, Yang's head banging against the corner of a cabinet as she goes, before hitting the red carpet.

...

"What the?" Blake growls once she lands, pushing herself up from her squishy landing pad before she realises that her right hand is firmly grasping one of Yang's boobs! "Ah!"

The room is consumed by a thunderous roar of hysterics as Blake desperately tries to apologise and back off whilst Yang vigorously rubs the back of her head with her free hand.

"What! What just happened?" Yang moans in pain as her body seizes up in pain, her aura and semblance not prepared for the impact.

"Yang! Let go!" Blake tries to shout through her own embarrassed laughter. "You're – You're still holding my hand!"

Yang releases the pressure she didn't even realise she was exerting and a rush of cold raptures through her as Blake backs off.

"Blake?" She whines, very confused.

Blake looks to her partner, suddenly concerned as she lies curled up, clutching the back of her head.

"Yang? Yang!" She demands, dropping to her knees next to the blonde. "Yang? What's wrong!"

The room suddenly goes quiet as everyone rushes up and over to Yang.

"Yang?" -

-"Is she alright!"

"What's wrong?"-

"Blake?" Yang says through grit teeth and closed eyes, overwhelmed by so many loud voices all of a sudden. "Blake, my head hurts."

"Okay, okay! Yang, Listen, I've got to look at the back of your head sweetheart. Is that alright?" She coos as Weiss shoos Juniper and Ruby back, giving them space.

"Okay." She grunts after a moment.

Blake swallows, trying to recall all of her basic medical training from class and the White Fang. "I'm sorry if this hurts."

Hovering her left hand just above Yang's head, her right one grips Yang's hip and gently rolls her to her side, careful not to disturb or move her neck more than necessary. Once Yang's facing away from her, she timidly raises her hands to where Yang is grasping the sore spot.

"Owe." Yang whimpered as Blake tenderly moved her hand over where her one was and parted her blonde locks to inspect the wound.

"Sorry." Blake croaked, gently running her finger over the raised skin.

Yang grit her teeth at the slight pain. "T's okay." She mumbled when Blake removed her hands from her head and rolled her onto her back again.

"What's going on Blake?" Ruby suddenly called over her shoulder and she sighed. "It doesn't look serious on the surface but that doesn't rule out the possibility of a concussion."

Yang mewled, it wouldn't be the first time that she got a concussion from something stupid, and probably wasn't going to be the last.

"Is there any way we can rule that possibility out, doc?" Yang joked after a second, trying to diffuse the room's awkward tension. "I'd like to get back to this party and this really cute girl."

Blake scoffed. "That depends, How are you feeling? Is there any ringing in your ears? Are you tired? Do you feel sick?"

Yang laughed before growling at a dull slice of pain in her skull. "It's slowly getting better. I think I'll be fine in a few seconds when my aura kick's in."

"Are you sure?" Blake asked, doubtful.

"Guess there's only one way to find out?" Yang responded before darting upright.

"Yang!" Everyone cried as the brawler's eyes seemed to bulge out of her sockets and she waved a hand out in front of her for balance before she tipped sideward and her head collapsed onto Blake's lap.

"Yang-"

"You dolt, what are you doing!"

Blake wrapped her arms around the unstable blonde whilst frowning.

 _She's such a handful sometimes._

"That wasn't the greatest idea." She moaned into Blake's lap.

"Of course it wasn't you ass." Blake responds, curling over herself to check up on the bump on her partner's head, only to discover that the physical evidence of her accident was already healed and gone.

"Is she alright? Do you want me to go grab an ice pack." Pyrrha suddenly asks, walking up besides Blake and placing a hand on top of Blake's shoulder.

Blake sighs at the comforting contact. "No, I think she'll really be fine in a minute. Her aura has already cleaned up the external damage."

"That's great news. And I'm not surprised, her aura is pretty incredible." Pyrrha mumbles, turning back and going to Weiss before Blake can understand what she meant about the comment.

"You know that I'm right here, right? And can be spoken to directly? Yang complained, causing Blake to release a tight lipped laugh.

"How could I not know? You're pretty much lying in my lap." She teased, brushing her fingers through blonde locks and discovering how soft and thick her partner's mane really was when she threaded her fingers into it.

Yang's body tightened at the touch.

No-one had touched her hair like this... Since... Well since Summer. Exhaling a tight breath, Yang willed herself not to get angry or upset at the touch. This was Blake, her partner and so much more, not a buried ghost from her past.

Sensing her partner's trepidation, Blake withdrew her hands. "I'm sorry! I didn't even ask if..."

"Please don't stop."

The bitter whine is almost inaudible through the cascades of hair and her lap but Blake hears it all the same. "You sure?"

"Please."

She continues her movement through Yang's hair. The feeling of warm tears hitting her covered legs _almost_ making her stop. She doesn't want Yang to cry. Ever. It's an image she doesn't like seeing; but not because she just doesn't like it when people cry – no. She specifically hates it when Yang cries.

Just thinking about the few occasions where her bold, vibrant and passionate partner has been reduced to tears makes her bite her lip and stroke her hand through her partner's soft hair faster, wishing to be able to sweep her pain away.

"Ssh." Blake coos, her voice slowly breaking. "Everything's going to be alright, Yang."

Yang nods her head, growling low at the slowly diminishing pain in the back of her skull that comes from the action.

They stay like that for a minute; Blake soothing Yang with the smallest physical touches and the softest verbal assurances whilst Yang slowly relaxes and enjoys the satisfying feel on her partner's warmth.

"Blake?"

Blake slows her actions. "Yes, Yang?"

"Do you know any good stories?"

The question throw's Blake off. She stops petting Yang until the blonde quickly whines- a high pitched wail, and she carries on her tender ministrations.

"Someone's needy." She mumbles and laughs as Yang huffs like a pouty child, before she remembers the question.

 _Do I know any good stories?_

No. She doesn't. Well – Unless you count the Ninja's of love series, which Blake certainly doesn't classify as appropriate for the moment.

"Not that I can think of right now... But I could tell you one of my fondest memories."

Yang smiles at this. "Sure."

Blake clears her throat as she recalls the tale.

* * *

" _Blake! Blake! Blake come quickly!"_

 _You suddenly snap back towards where your partner is yelling for you._

 _You can't see her through the thick weave of bushes and vines that separate's you from her and you instantly worry as your ears focus and pick up on a thunderous roar._

 _Tightening your hold on Gambol Shroud, You mentally and physically prepare yourself for anything, Beowolves, Ursa, even Nevermore's as you start running towards her._

" _Yang! Yang!" You desperately cry._

 _No response._

 _You silently curse Weiss for suggesting splitting up as you slash the environment around you._

" _Yang! Where are you! Yang!"_

 _The bushes and thorns curl their teeth into your skin and bite at your bones. Leaving you tattered in red and brown._

 _But you don't care about that._

" _Yang! Please!"_

 _The roar is almost deafening now._

 _Lurching forwards you jump through a sea of green and life, landing hard onto stone and rock._

 _The harsh impact leaves you gritting your teeth as you desperately look up and around._

 _You can't believe what you see._

 _Ember Cilica._

 _On top of a pile of Yang's clothes._

 _Your heart stops._

" _Yang!"_

 _You scream, running towards the fabric._

 _Skidding across the sharp rocks, your knees cut and lungs burn._

 _Clenching the garments desperately in your hands, you quickly realise that they are still warm and intact._

" _Blake!"_

 _The yell has you on your feet in an instant._

 _You spin in a circle, you can't breathe._

 _You can't see her!_

" _Blake! Up here, Blake!"_

 _You look up, confused._

 _A shimmer of yellow flickers above._

 _You never thought that you could miss the colour of the Sun as much as you do now._

" _Yang! What the fuck! What are you doing?" You shout, angry._

" _What does it look like?" She yells back._

 _That's when you notice that she's standing on the edge of a cliff, looking over a pool of water._

 _In nothing more than her underwear._

" _YANG XIAO LONG! GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" You cry._

" _As my partner commands!" She replies before crouching low._

" _YANG! NO!" The words are out too late._

 _She releases the coiled tension in her legs._

 _Your heart beats as loud as the waterfall below._

 _She jumps._

 _Her hair glistens like a halo._

 _She is an angel. Sent from above._

 _She falls._

 _BOOM!_

" _YANG!"_

 _You run into the hail of water, ignoring the blistering cold._

" _Yang!" You bellow, running towards the painted bull's-eye of ripples on the surface._

 _You can't see her._

 _You throw Gambol Shroud to shore, jumping into the icy depths._

 _Throwing your arms out, feeling the area, your fingers clench around nothing._

 _Empty._

 _You resurface._

" _Huahh!" You breathe before turning, hoping for a glint of gold._

 _Nothing._

 _Yang hasn't resurfaced._

" _YANG!"_

 _You breathe deep, Ready to dive once more._

 _Something grabs your shoulder._

" _AHH!" You scream, turning back._

 _Punching blindly._

" _OHMF!"_

 _Yang dramatically flinches back._

 _Clasping a bloody nose._

" _Yang?" You dumbly asks as she looks up at you._

 _Violet eyes snap you out of your trance._

" _Yang! You idiot! Oh my god!"_

 _You surge forwards and hug her tight._

" _Mfph!" She grunts, hugging you back with her left arm, her right still clutching her nose. "Hey kitten."_

" _Yang, you fucking idiot, don't you dare ever do that to me ever again." You growl, breathing in and savouring her delicious scent._

 _She lets go of her bloody nose and hugs you back properly. "I'm sorry, Blake. I didn't mean to scare you."_

" _Promise me." You snarl, holding her tighter. "Promise me, you won't do this again!"_

" _I promise. I promise to never do anything like this again." She swears lowly, squeezing you against her._

 _Your heart slows. Barely._

" _Good."_

 _She chuffs at that, still holding you._

 _You sigh against her shoulder, allowing relief to fill the emptiness that came before it._

 _You don't even realise how much you needed her, before she abruptly pulls back._

" _I'm really sorry, Blake" She says, but you can't hear her._

 _The crisp water floods in and bites at the entirety of your skin without her warmth._

 _Your entire body has seized up; shivering._

 _The cold finally catching up to you._

 _Yang notices instantaneously._

" _Come on, Blake." She says, taking your hand. "Let's get out of here."_

 _She pulls but you don't follow._

 _You can't._

 _Your bones are locked, muscles quivering._

 _Frozen._

 _Yang must know what's wrong, however._

 _As she returns to your side and hugs you once more as your teeth relentlessly chatter._

" _Blake, do I have your permission to pick you up?"_

 _You nod your head. Knowing you couldn't speak._

 _Warm hands suddenly brush against the back of your thighs and your arms._

 _You shiver but not from the cold._

 _She lifts you bridal style as if you weigh nothing._

 _You relax against her until you hear a low whine, but you don't query as to why, too caught up in how the autumn air should be sharp and raw against your skin as you both resurface, yet you're surrounded by heat at her touch._

 _You wonder where the sudden warmth and her whimper came from, until you look up and see crimson eyes._

 _And a bloodied lip caught between piercing teeth._

 _She's hurt herself to activate her semblance._

 _To keep you warm._

 _You don't know whether the tight knot in your stomach is shame or adoration._

" _Ya- Yang... You didn't have to..." You utter, grateful none the less as you feel the blood start to flow back to your fingers._

" _Sssh. It's the least I could do." She says, kneeling to pick up her clothes and both of your weapons in the hand that's around your arms._

 _You watch her as she looks for a place for shelter._

 _It dawn's on you that even with a busted nose and bleeding lip, she's beautiful._

 _She starts towards an abandoned cave, not paying attention to the way that you are clearly fawning over her._

" _Here." She says, laying you down inside the shelter although you still cling to her like a new-born baby. "You can have my clothes."_

* * *

"Hmmm, yeah. I remember. Also, I must say, you rock my outfit really well."

Blake smiles before flicking Yang's ear. "It was a little bit big in some areas."

"Nonsense." Yang mumbled. "You were perfect."

Blake giggled at her partner's muttering. Realising that she was starting to fall asleep on her. "Yang? You're not going to take a nap on me are you?"

"Nooooo." She muffled, pivoting her body so that she was facing Blake. She smiled before pulling a funny face and poking her nose, causing Blake to laugh.

"Since when have you been feeling better?" She teased.

"Since about five minutes ago." Yang answered, grinning as Blake frowned.

"Really?"

Yang beamed. "Yep."

Blake pulled away, causing Yang to pout. "What was that for?"

"You'd been giving me a dead leg." Blake joked, but before Yang could reply. Nora broke their moment.

"Are you two done yet? We've still got a game to play."

Both girls groaned before turning to their friend's. Not even feeling bad that they completely forgot that they weren't alone.

"Don't look at me like that, you two said that you'd play. So come on, we don't have all night!"

Blake looked back to Yang as she got up off of her lap and rubbed the back of her head. "I don't know if that's such a good idea, especially if it involves you drinking." She told her.

Yang and Nora laughed.

"I'll be fine, don't worry about me, kitten."

Blake frowned, worried about her until Yang took her hand. "I won't have too much, I promise." She said as she winked.

"Okay." Blake replied, her worries instantly dying at the gesture.

Getting up and taking Blake's hand, Yang led them both to the circle and had them sit down at the exact same spots they were at before Yang's accident.

"So, what immature party game are we playing this time?" Weiss asks once she notices that her friends are seated and the majority of the circle scoff. "Crow, Crow, Nevermore?"

Blake and Ren both laugh at the joke before Ruby interjects, "It's not immature, Weiss" Whining at her partner's negativity whilst still holding her gigantic milkshake from earlier.

 _Totally not immature._

"We was going to play never have I ever actually." Yang answers, not wanting to give Ruby and Weiss the opportunity to start whinging at one another. "Something that all of us can have fun with."

"Psh, as if we'll get a question that just Pyrrha and Weiss will drink too!" Nora snorts.

Yang and Ruby smirk at the challenge whilst the fore-mentioned girls frown. "I bet twenty lien that we'll find at least one question just for the two of them" Yang replies as she knowingly looks at her sister.

"You're on!" Nora shouts as she stands, runs over to Yang and shakes her hand. Sealing the deal.

"Ahem" Weiss interrupts. "How can you make bets if we don't even know how to play this stupid game anyway?"

Yang laughs at her friend's prissy attitude before beginning her explanation. "Basically, you drink every time someone says never have I ever to something that you've done. For example if Ruby said never have I ever driven a motorcycle, everyone who has driven a bike would drink. Simple." Yang states although the heiress still looks doubtful.

"I guess the best way to understand is to play right?" Blake says with more courage than she intends, causing Yang's eyes to sparkle with mischief and excitement.

"Exactly! See Weiss, Blake gets it!" She cheers as she gently hooks her right arm around Blake's shoulders and lightly poke's Weiss's sides with her left hand.

The action quickly causing the brunette to blush a light red and giving her the confidence to wink at the heiress to re-confirm that yes – their game is on and she _will_ win.

Weiss huffs at the gesture as she crosses her arms and shuffles closer to Ruby whilst Yang lets go of her hold on Blake. "So, I'll start us off to get the ball rolling." Yang chuckles while everyone grows silent and throws quick glances at one another before Yang decides. "Never have I ever been a team leader."

The group is split between looking relieved that the question wasn't rude and the other's flick frantic looks between Ruby and Jaune.

"Wait, do I drink?" Jaune awkwardly asks as he looks down at the yellow liquid in his see-through cup while Ruby doesn't hesitate to take a big gulp of her cookie milkshake.

"Well unless you're not the leader of our team and it's secretly been Pyrrha all along, then yeah, you drink." Nora rejoices whilst everyone else giggles.

Jaune looks nervously between Pyrrha and the cup before putting the cup to his lips then swallowing. He shivers as the drink makes its way down his throat and everyone laughs again. "Okay, that wasn't so bad." He explains whilst people hurriedly look to Weiss, curious as to her never have I ever statement.

"Never have I ever played this childish game" Weiss proudly beams while Yang angrily grumbles under her breath. Ren, Nora, Ruby and Yang all drink without complaint before people look to Ruby who has the smuggest look on her face.

"Never have I ever been on the news." Both Pyrrha and Weiss look wide eyed as Yang stands, runs towards her sister and high fives her. "Nice one Ruby! HA! Pay up Nora!" She cheers as Pyrrha slowly moves her finger around the rim of her cup before drinking. Weiss stubbornly huffs before she buckles under the peer pressure and drinks with a slight cough.

"Next!" Ruby cheers and the rounds between Ren and Jaune are relatively uneventful with "never have I ever won a game of tag" and "never have I ever won a one on one fight against another person" before it's Nora's turn.

"Never have I ever kissed someone of the same gender as myself"

The seconds pass without anyone making a single sound or moving and the atmosphere suddenly grows extremely tense. Blake wonders why, until from the corner of her eye she sees Yang's throat bob as she painfully swallows and takes a drink and to her left, Pyrrha hesitantly does the same.

For a fleeting moment as Yang lowers her cup from her lips, Blake feels something akin to happiness glow inside of her at the confirmation that Yang has at least kissed another girl before it's suddenly squashed by concern for her partner as Yang gently shrinks and lowers her head. However, before she can ask what's wrong, Pyrrha hurriedly says her statement.

"Never have I ever eaten more than four waffles in a single day."

The calm environment returns as Nora victoriously laughs and drinks as well as Ruby and Ren.

Blake however, still looks at Yang and wonders why the girl seems almost… ashamed? Embarrassed? About her confession until a light shake from her left brings her back to reality and she realises that everyone is waiting for her turn.

"Oh. Right, erm. Never have I ever been human." Everyone seems satisfied with her answer and drinks without a word until Blake feels a hand on her left knee.

Yang.

"Human or not, you're just as important as everyone else here" The blonde tenderly whispers as she takes her own drink and rubs gentle circles into the covered flesh on Blake's knee.

A warmth blooms within Blake's heart at the words as she looks into Yang's serious lilac eyes before the blonde breaks the contact with a light flush on her face, realising that everyone is staring at their personal interaction.

 _Oh, she's so into me._

Blake can't help but smirk despite the way that she can feel Weiss's glare upon her. _This is going to be easier than I thought._

"Eurgh – right!" Yang coughs, trying to defuse the charged atmosphere around her. "Hmm, never have I ever – picked my nose!"

"Yang!" Ruby whines as she, Nora and Jaune sheepishly drink.

"What? Sorry Ruby, I ran out of ideas!" She replies as Weiss looks around with a disgusted face.

"Alright, that's enough of that! Never have I ever not studied for a test!" She sneers as she purposely glares at Ruby and Yang.

Both girls drink with a sigh until Ruby's face darkens and she deliberately smirks at Yang. "Never have I ever been in handcuffs."

Everyone turns to Yang whose jaw widens in shock and eyes instantly turn a crimson red. "Ruby, you swore -

"Nope. You said I could never tell anyone and technically I haven't so you can't get mad. You've just got to drink." Ruby spits out her reply like rapid fire before Yang can finish her sentence.

The blonde grits her teeth and looks down at the crumpled cup in her tightened fist.

Blake idly wonder's how it hasn't split open yet until Yang downs the whole thing. With a grumble, she then turns away from all the curious eyes upon her to get another drink.

"Next?" Jaune curiously questions as everyone stares at Yang as she pours a large quantity of clear liquid into her cup then some cola.

"Never have I ever kissed someone." Ren states, drawing all of the attention of the group back to the game. Everyone par, Ruby, Weiss and Jaune drink. Blake sheepishly takes a sip of her liquorice flavoured spirit as she looks over her shoulder to see Yang down her freshly made concoction in a single swipe before she pours herself another.

 _Why is she so upset about handcuffs…?_ Blake curiously wonders despite the worry that bubbles up inside of her as Yang wipes her mouth with the back of her sleeve and walks back over to the group. Her partner's eyes are no longer red and she's put on a mask of cool demeanour as she ungracefully drops herself in her space between the brunette and Weiss.

Deciding to reassure her partner, Blake takes Yang's hand and gently squeezes it as she smiles at her.

No one else says a word at the interaction but a nudge from Pyrrha draws her back into the game.

"Huh?"

"Jaune said never has he ever not been human." Pyrrha gently responds whilst the rest of the group look at her apprehensively.

"Oh." Blake mumbles as she hastily takes another sip of her drink and re-squeezes Yang's hand. "Sorry, I was somewhere else." She apologises before she unintentionally shakes a little at the way a heated pulse passes through her as the potent liquid hits her stomach.

"Sure you were." Weiss knowingly teases and Blake glares at her. If the heiress resorts to dirty tactics again and says a single word to the group about the bet or the puppy eyes between herself and Yang she won't hesitate to fight her best friend for real this time.

"Alright ladies! Never have I ever gone outside without wearing a bra!" Nora suddenly cheers, breaking the silent glare between Weiss and Blake whilst Pyrrha's cheek's flush a light red as she tries to discreetly drink.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune says aghast as he stares at his partner with wide eyes and Nora cackles aloud.

"What! It was just one time…" The Spartan defends whilst Yang's eyebrows sarcastically shrug at the comment and she chugs from her own paper cup.

 _Hmm... That's interesting…_ Blake bitterly thinks as Yang once again crumples her cup and unabashedly looks around as if nothing personal was admitted by her less than discreet gesture. _I wonder if that's why she was angry earlier._

A spike of jealousy suddenly slices through Blake at the idea of something more than what she already knows happening between Yang and Pyrrha before she internally scolds herself.

 _Weiss has already told you once to get a grip! You can't be getting envious now! It will ruin your chances at telling Yang. Besides! She wouldn't look at you in that way and flirt with you if she was into Pyrrha… right? – Goddammit! Blake stop! Stop! There's absolutely no need to be so jealous._

Blake tries to slyly look at Yang to calm her racing thoughts, but almost as if Yang can sense the eyes that are suddenly upon her, the blonde instantaneously turns and looks right back at the brunette.

Blake gulps as her gaze meets Yang's once more and Yang smirks as she catches her in the act. "Something wrong kitten?" She purrs, no longer upset whilst Blake's hairs stand on end.

 _Play it cool! Play it cool! You have nothing to worry about._

 _Yeah, nothing but Pyrrha._

 _Stop it, idiot. Focus!_

"Nothing at all, just appreciating how good everyone looks tonight, especially – er Jaune." Blake supplies as she looks around the circle and instantly regrets her choice of person.

 _Shit! What happened to not baiting her you asshole!_

"Jaune huh?" Yang tries to tease but can't quite hide the anger in her tone.

"Sure."

 _Stop! Just stop! You're digging yourself a hole!_

"I mean he's got the whole rugged blonde look going for him and his muscles are slowly but surely filling up." Blake responds with more confidence, trying to regain control over the situation before a barely concealed snort and giggle bursts from the heiress.

Yang frowns as she looks down at herself and flexes her own muscles whilst everyone else turns to look at Weiss who has dramatically fallen to her side in the fatal position and is laughing so hard, tears streak down her cheeks.

"Weiss – are you okay?" Ruby instantly begs as she put down her drink and grabs the heiress's shoulder. The Ice queen just desperately clutches her stomach and descends into hysterics.

"I think that's enough wine for Weiss for one evening!" Nora suddenly jokes and the circle bursts into laughter.

"No – No! I'm alright, it's just –"Weiss wheezes through laughs. "Just a funny thought." She says as she leans back up and wipes the tears from her cheeks whilst Ruby holds her. Once the evidence of her small breakdown is cleared from her face she pointedly looks at Blake who is once more glaring at her. _The games not over yet! I could still win but admit it, you're in deep now Belladonna –_ She thinks. _I warned you not to play with fire._ She motions her head to Yang when Blake meets her gaze.

Blake frowns as she picks up on the non-verbal message from the heiress and looks back at Yang who is still flexing her strong muscles and glaring at Jaune, trying to size him up.

Blake quickly takes another drink. There's no way she's making it through this night now without being slightly drunk now. _At least I've made more progress than Weiss._ She happily thinks before she notices that Ruby is now clutching Weiss's arm and side. _That cheeky bitch!_

Not knowing about the silent game between the White and Black pair, Ruby just holds her partner tighter and looks doubtful as the heiress recovers, making a mental note to keep an eye on Weiss before she speaks up. "Alright, if you're sure - but er, no more than one."

"I'm sure, mum." Weiss mumbles.

Everyone, even Blake giggles and smiles at the heiress's words before Nora coughs, causing the atmosphere to die down and allowing her to continue the game.

"Oh, hmm." Pyrrha says once she stops giggling. Realising that it is her turn. "Never have I ever flashed someone"

Blake seizes her chance and using the alcohol in her system for confidence, winks at Yang as she drinks with Nora who giggles like a maniac. "Good times." The red head jokes as she pokes Ren and everyone wears knowing smirks whilst Yang gawks at Blake. That was a very bizarre holiday for them all.

Then suddenly, the room grows quiet as it becomes Blake's turn.

The girl in question's ears gently flick as she debates the pros and cons of saying her statement. On the pro side, she could find out if anything serious happened between Yang and Pyrrha and use it to her advantage, but on the down side, if she asks and finds out that something did happen between the pair, she knows that she will be insanely jealous.

 _Screw it_. She thinks. _If something did happen, I'll deal with it._

"Never have I ever made out with someone in this room."

Ruby gasps at the same time that Nora's and Pyrrha's eyebrows dramatically rise and their eyes go wide whilst Yang grimaces and guiltily looks to the side.

 _I guess that answers that question. At least you know that she was or even might still be into girls._

Yang slowly turns her head to look at Blake, regret clear in her glistening eyes but before she can say anything or even take her drink, the door to their room opens with a shattering boom.

"What's up guys?" Sun and Neptune enthusiastically cheer as they kick open the door and saunter into the room.

"Oh, hey guys!" Jaune responds as everyone else gawks at the intruders.

"Er – We're not interrupting anything are we?" Neptune asks timidly as he picks up on the aura of the room.

"Nope! Nothing, you're interrupting nothing at all" Nora quickly assures. "Come in- come in! We were just going to change games to spin the bottle anyway!" She says as she waves them over.

Everyone in the circle looks at her confused whilst the two boys just smile and sit down where there is space. Sun between Ren and Ruby, Neptune between Ruby and Weiss. "Spin the bottle eh? Nice."

Weiss clenches her fists as Ruby lets her go and Neptune sits between them. _Drat._ She silently curses. However, when she looks at Blake and Yang to see her best friend's progress and realises that Yang now seems timid and drawn back, she decides that her and Blake are at pretty much at equal footing and it is still anyone's game.

 _Spin the bottle?_ Blake thinks. _Perfect._ She smirks as a plan quickly formulates in her mind.

Yang would definitely know by the end of the night


	5. Chapter 5 - Spin the Bottle

Author notes: I apologise for the long time since an update, my laptop died and it's been a bitch trying to recover my files. I'll try and get all the other docs up and ready soon, but in the mean time thank you for your patience. Last chapter the flashback was going to be with Summer Rose instead of the waterfall thing and I kind of wish that i had kept it that way because it makes events in this chapter make more sense but hey ho. In this chapter, everyone's an idiot. Especially the bee's. That's all I'm going to say haha. Anyhow as per usual likes and comments are much appreciated and yeah I guess, enjoy?

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, all creditability and ownership of the following scenarios and characters goes to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.

"Er, yeah. Spin the bottle... Cool?" Jaune awkwardly mumbles as Yang stands up; her hostess and outgoing persona coming out as she goes to the desk for alcohol. It doesn't take her a minute before she grabs two bottles of cider for herself and two bottles of beer for Sun and Neptune, knowing that the boy's drank the bitter liquid.

She smiled as the bottles clinked in her hand, remembering the times that she and the boys used to be drinking buddies; with her being the one to show them some of Vale's low-key clubs, while in return, Sun showed her the top end Faunus joints. She hadn't admitted it aloud, but she had really enjoyed the time that they used to spend together, and to be honest she couldn't really pin-point the time at when that started to change... She had just started to drift apart from them.

The thought made her frown. She had been meaning to text Sun or Neptune and ask if they wanted to meet up, but never got around to it. There wasn't a real reason why... She'd just always get distracted, forget, and then she guessed, the boys could've been busy too. After all, she hadn't exactly been getting meetup messages from them either. She shrugged to herself. They were here now, she could talk to them tonight, see if she could re-forge their old bond.

...

Blake closed her eyes and took a deep, relaxing breath as Yang left.

No more stalling, no hesitation. Just follow the plan, and everything will be fine.

She smiled to herself; her plan was so simple and practically guaranteed success. And if she was to be honest, she was slightly annoyed at herself for not thinking of it sooner; all she had to do, was spin a bottle with just the right force… Then she'd have a perfect reason to kiss Yang, in as much of a slow-burn way as possible. It would make her feelings known, loud and clear and then maybe, just maybe… If Yang's bottle landed on her… Everything would be perfect.

She smirked at the idea before she felt a 'plunk' to her left, where someone sat down. "That didn't take you long." She teased in a seductive tone. Yang must've run around handing out the bottles. Returning to her as quick as possible. What a dork.

"Yeah well, I saw an opportunity and I seized it!" Sun beamed, nudging Blake's arm.

"Sun!" Blake shrieked scared, eyes snapping open.

What the fuck! What's he doing!

"Woah, what!" He retorted, pulling back slightly.

"You – You Just – eurgh!" Blake nearly yowled startled.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you." He stated, hands raised in the air. "I just saw the space open up and thought that I would say hello. Can you really blame me?"

Blake frowned. "What do you want?" She grumbled after a second, annoyed that he had made her jump and feel like a fool.

"Jeez, someone's an angry drunk." He retorted, placing his hands on top of his folded knees. "I just wanted to talk, I mean I think that's only fair seeing as I didn't get my dance earlier."

Blake deflated, feeling the crimson glare upon her and Sun before she even saw it. "Look, I'm sorry I didn't get to save you a dance, I –"

"- Apology accepted, Blakey." He interrupted, waving his hand in the air as if to physically push away her apology as if it didn't matter. "I know that you and Yang were busy and that the dance was cancelled early, but it's alright. There's no need to feel bad, I'll always have another chance. Like tonight!"

Blake was literally going to lose her shit. Being interrupted was a pet peeve of hers, and knowing that Yang was watching them like a hawk wasn't helping her relax. She needed to sort this out, before it got too far. Explain everything, right from the beginning. Sort everything out piece by piece. Especially if Sun was going to try and woo her right now. Oh god, what would Yang say if he pulled any physical moves, what would she do! She needed to fix this- pull away-

\- She needed to breathe.

Especially as she caught an accidental glance of Yang over Sun's shoulder.

Yang was bracing herself at the table by the speaker, hands gripping the desk so hard that her muscles and veins bulged and twisted, making her arms look like restraining chains as she panted heavily like a rabid dog; feral and ready to beat someone into a wretched pulp.

Blake's mouth was dry. Her gaze stuck upon the fine sheen of sweat underneath her partner's tangled blonde hair and her bloody coloured eyes.

She _should've_ been scared, concerned, cautious.

Her heart _shouldn't_ have fluttered as much as it did.

"Look, Sun…" She eased, slowly drawing her eyes away from her partner like how a huntress would back away from an unknowing Beowolf. "I need to be honest with you."

"About what?" He asked, quizzical.

Blake sighed. She'd have to bite the bullet someday anyway. "About what happened on Halloween."

"Oh, Yeah." Sun drew out. "I really enjoyed myself, it was a good night." He breathed, not picking up on her distress. "Actually, I was kind of hoping that…" He said as he rubbed the back of his head. "That you'd perhaps like to spend the rest of the night with me, as my er, technical date?"

 _Shit._

"Sun, I'd like to as friends, but –"

"-Excuse me…"

Blake's shoulder's immediately hunched whilst her eyebrows lurched.

"You're in my seat, Wukong."

Sun swallowed hard at the authority and dominance that oozed from Yang's voice. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realise that this seat was claimed as yours." He stressed once he had found his voice again. He didn't know why Yang was suddenly all up in his space, and he was unknowingly on the defensive immediately after.

"I've been sitting there all night." Yang seethes.

Sun frowns, desperately looking at Blake. "Well I guess that you can always take my old spot next to Ruby and Ren, I actually wanted to stay here and talk with Blake."

Yang violently slammed her hand onto his shoulder and dug her fingers into the fabric of his shirt. "I won't ask for it twice."

Sun immediately pushed Yang's hand off of him at the contact and the pair aggressively clenched their fists and glared at one another. The air instantly charged with sweat and violence. "What's your problem!"

Blake jumped up in an instant, wedging her way between the two of them just in time as they both stood toe to toe, ready to brawl. "Hey, Hey! Calm down! Both of you!" Blake half growled, half ordered - placing her hands on the duo's shoulders whilst glaring at Yang.

"Woah! Woah! Yang!, Sun! What are you doing, man?" Neptune called at the same time, standing and coming over as he clearly tried backing his partner off, much to Blake's relief.

Yang however, continued grunting and pushing against Blake even though Sun was being taken away to his original place. She of course knew that deep down, aside the rage, that she usually wasn't like this. But right now, It didn't even bother her how primal and instinctual she was being, or how she wanted to fix her relationship with him just a few minutes ago.

No, now that idea was long gone. As soon as she watched him try and talk to Blake she remembered why they had been growing apart. She scolded herself for forgetting the one time that they had been out and drunk too much. The split second where he had said certain comments about Blake. Comments that Yang didn't like one bit.

The memory made her want to punch him in the face.

Can't he see how much Blake isn't into him?

How much that we both want to be with her?

How fucked this situation is?

Still staring at Sun, her panting slowed down as her body betrayed her and began cooling off at Blake's touch from where her partner had just grazed the exposed skin of her collar bone as she gripped her jacket.

"Look at me, Yang."

Yang instantly obeys. The soft command quickly braking down her prior steel resolve in seconds as she's suddenly enveloped in soothing amber. "Come with me."

She swallowed, casting one more look at Sun before dumbly nodding, letting her defences completely melt away and allowing Blake to guide her away, till they were up and outside the room. She didn't even try putting up a fight as Blake tugged her against the closest wall. She just gratefully leaned against it, trying to get as much support as possible.

She knew that as soon as the door clicked shut behind them, she was going to be in big trouble. She had overstepped a boundary, and even without the oncoming conversation, she could feel a sickening wave of guilt rip through her like a crashing tidal wave as Blake stood opposite her. An unreadable expression on her face.

Yang bit her lip, slouching against the wall with her arms crossed solemnly, eyeing the door lock from the corner of her vision. Savouring the seconds of blissful calm before the hurricane of emotions rained down upon her.

Three.

Two.

One.

*click*

"What were you thinking."

Yang flinched at the calmness of the words. "I-"

-"No! No, Yang!" Blake hissed. "You'll let me finish."

Yang turned her head away, hiding scarlet eyes; she wasn't strong enough to look at Blake through this.

"What gave you the right to come over and provoke Sun like that! We were just talking and I was just about to explain everything till you did what you did! It would've all be cleared up by now! But no, you had to aggravate him and try to start a fight!" Blake huffed, even more annoyed that Yang wasn't looking at her. "That's not like you, Yang! I want to know why. Why you did it?"

Yang clenched her fists, snapping her head to Blake as her hair glowed an ethereal yellow. "I came over because he was all over you! You looked so uncomfortable yet he stayed and I didn't know what I was doing! I just had to make it stop!"

"Why!"

"Because I'm tired!" Yang yelled.

"What?" Blake questioned, aghast at Yang's rage.

"I'm so tired of being played about Blake!" She yelled, arm's flaunting in the space between them. "Tired of being confused! Do you know what it feels like to be constantly baited on a hook? Because I do, Blake and I won't do it anymore!" She took a hefty step towards her partner. "The way you talk to me! The way you talk to Sun! I'm sick of it. I don't know if it's just me you look at with desperate eyes or if it's him too! Then the way he responds and you let him, I've had enough and this is it! I give up! I can't be kept warm anymore!"

Blake took a step towards Yang. "Yang, can't you see!"

"See what, Blake!"

They are mere inches apart now. A raging fire burning in both of their eyes.

Neither of them backing down.

 _That I love you._

 _That I'd do anything for you_.

"That it's always been you. Only ever, you."

Yang frowned. "No."

The word slice's Blake open; She's never felt so vulnerable.

"It's never been just me, Blake." Confident ruby eyes fade to subdued lilac at the confession. "A part has always been for Sun, and I don't know what I have to do anymore to show that it could be just me instead."

All is still for a moment, the words settling in the heavy air around them until she scoffs. "Is it his confidence? His tail? His abs? The fact that he's a Faunus too, the fact that he's a guy... And that I'm... That I'm not."

Blake feels her anger instantly rising. She refuses to lose Yang over something that she's already explained to her more than once. "It's not anything like that! I've already told you that Sun is just a friend!"

"Then what is it! Why aren't I good enough!"

Blake lunges forwards, grabbing Yang's shirt so tight that the fabric nearly rips in her hands as she pulls her so that they're face to face. Not a centimeter of space between them. "Don't ever say that again."

Yang swallows hard at the command as Blake stares her down with unblinking eyes. There's no remorse, no room for objection in her gaze or her words. It's an order. One that Yang will obey.

The unspoken power tip makes her quiet. She's always thought of herself as strong, independent and dominant but right now she swears she could crumble under a flick of Blake's wrist.

How has she made her so.. so.. _submissive_ with just a look?

Blake furrows her eyebrows and tightens her already impossible grip as Yang remains silent. Feeling heat, so much heat under her touch and instinctively panting, sweating and pulling closer. Only once dropping her gaze from lilac to full and bitten lips, barely suppressing a groan and her impulse to lean up and connect them.

She doesn't know what's gotten into her but she doesn't care. She's holding the girl she loves as if she might shatter in a matter of seconds. She can't let go.

Yang's mouth is dry, and her heart is beating so hard it's all she can hear. She's never seen Blake like this and she whimpers at the sheer hunger in her partners eyes and stiffens as she shivers at the sound.

Dust, she's so _weak_.

Weak for _Blake_.

She whines, a high pitch keening sound at the realisation.

She wants Blake.

The only person to make her feel like this, but she _knows_. She _knows_ that she's not what Blake truly wants. She's just a means to an end.

Because surely, if Blake wanted her by now, she would be hers.

So she bites her tongue on the words her heart wants to say, and follows her head instead. "I can't. Blake, I- I'm not the one that you want. I'm not enough."

Pure, unadulterated anger rushes through Blake and before she knows it she's snapped her face up and pushes her lips hard against Yang's.

She's heard enough.

A brief flash of pain permeates across Blake's mouth at the rough contact before the taste of syrup and fresh summer sunlight floods and overwhelms her senses. She pulls back for a split second. "What did I tell you about not ever saying that again." She growls before reconnecting their bruised lips.

 _You are more than enough. More than everything_.

She put's the words into her rough movements before the realisation hits her; She's kissing Yang Xiao Long. Its everything she's ever wanted, everything she _needs_ right now.

But Yang isn't kissing her back.

Her eyes widen at the epiphany; Yang isn't kissing her back.

She goes to pull away, a million apologies on the tip of her tongue, a thousand safe locations to run and hide flittering through her mind, until Yang grabs her biceps. It takes a second, but then Yang is tenderly nudging her nose against Blake's, gently ghosting her lips across her lips, as if she's making sure that this is real. It makes Blake's heart flutter and sting.

"Blake, I- I... I'm not enough"

Blake snarls. "Shut up!" before reconnecting their lips briefly until she feels wetness damp her cheeks. "You mean so much to me, Yang. Don't ever say or think otherwise, because it's simply not true."

Yang nods her head slightly, too shocked for words before leaning her head down again.

She didn't realise that lavender and liquorice were her favourite flavours until now, as their sweet and floral taste invades and blossom's within her entire being. It leaves her breathless and light headed all too soon, and she's regretful as Blake pulls away for air first.

It's not how she wanted their first kiss to be, but she wouldn't have it any other way, especially as Blake raises her hands and wipes away the tears from her rosy cheeks.

"Are you okay?" Yang sniffles, willing no more tears to fall.

"I'm fine."

The crack in her voice betrays her.

Blake pulls her in for a hug as Yang breathes deep and calms herself down. All thought's of fleeing abandoned as quick as they came.

Yang bundled her hands together, her head beneath Blake's chin. She was more confused than ever. Blake had kissed her; that was real. That had just happened. She had gotten one of her wishes and even kissed Blake back. And surely, she should be feeling elated, and although a part of her was, the majority of her was spinning in a dizzying haze. It was so fast, so unplanned, so sudden. It begged so many questions for her, and she just couldn't keep up with them all. Was it a spur of the moment kind of thing? Why now? Did Blake even mean it? – Because it sure as hell felt like it if her sore lips were any indicator.

She took a deep breath as she reached up with her left hand and delicately touched the tender flesh, enjoying the slight pain and memory she felt there as her mind supplied her with a clear question. One that potentially held enough weight in it to crush them both, but one that had to be answered here and now none the less. "Wha- what do this mean, Blake?, what do we do now?"

Blake chuffed. Silently elated that Yang hadn't had an explosive reaction to the kiss. "Whatever you want it to mean, Yang. And now?" She questioned aloud. "You're going to go back in there and apologize to Sun."

Yang narrowed her eyes in confusion, a strange rejection like feeling cutting her in the chest at the unexpected response. She hadn't meant about that, but says nothing except "Okay." Not feeling brave enough now to ask and get the real answer that she wanted or needed.

"Okay." Blake repeats as Yang resurfaces from the hug.

They hold hands briefly until Yang breaks their entire contact with a sigh. She didn't do it willingly or out of spite. She just felt so incredibly exhausted in that moment, she just wanted to get away and lie down, but knew she couldn't. Or not until she'd apologised to sun at least. "I'll talk to him."

Blake was about to comment, ask what was clearly wrong when Yang turned around all of a sudden and goes to their room, mournfully shaking her head as she opens the door and steps inside.

Silence.

 _What just happened?_

 _You either just complicated everything, or made everything clear, you idiot_.

An overwhelming sense of loneliness washes over her at the thought and she slowly trembles back to the wall before she sinks to the floor, crumpled by emotions.

 _Why did I just send her away_?

She groans as she slams her head against the wall. She didn't mean it to seem like she had dismissed Yang or her feelings. She thought that Yang meant about what they were going to do about the Sun situation.

She needed to fix this as soon as possible.

Sighing, she solemnly picked herself up from the floor and took tentative steps towards the room. How many times would she have to go and fix her mistakes this evening? She takes a steadying breath as she gingerly opens the door. Her Faunus ears flattening against her skull as she expects blaring eyes, accusing gazes and harsh words from her friends as she pokes her head around the frame. So when she sees the group casually sitting in the circle, she narrows her eyes in suspicion.

 _Did everything that just happen, happen?_

She gently closes the door behind her and no-one turns to look her way. Something is definitely wrong. She exhales, about to march over to Weiss and ask what's going on until she notices Yang, standing in the corner and talking in hushed whispers with Sun.

She relaxes momentarily at the sight before both of the blondes turn towards her, as if sensing her presence.

Blake pauses her movement as they stare at her for a second till they look back at each other. An unspoken agreement clearly passing through the two as they nod their heads and clasp hands.

The truce makes Blake smile. It's about time this nonsense was sorted out.

Yang releases Sun's hand and walks towards the table full of alcohol, while much to her chagrin, Sun approaches her at a casual pace. It's not like she didn't want to speak to him, it's just that she had been hoping to talk to Yang first.

"Hey." He greets whilst giving her an awkward smile.

"Hey." She replies, returning the smile. "How are you?"

He grins, crossing his arms as he speaks. "I'm good now that I've talked to Yang about what's up, thanks." He replies. "How are you?"

She breathes a sigh of relief at the words before an uneasy feeling at the follow-up question quickly squashes it. If she were to be honest with him, she was beyond anxious, scared or even petrified. And why wouldn't she be? She stood in uncharted territory with her partner, who she realised was in as just as much emotional turmoil as she was.

The whole fiasco was hazardous, unpredictable, new. And to top it off; It was something that she _couldn't_ run away from.

That sole fact alone scared her to death; There hadn't ever been a situation that she couldn't escape from before, and now that she was in one, to say that it left her feeling extraordinarily vulnerable was an understatement.

"I'm fine." She results to instead. "Just glad that you and Yang made up."

His eyes dim and his wide grin falters for a millisecond at her response, but just before she can question why, a hand pats heavily against her shoulder followed by an abrupt cough.

"Watcha' guys talking about!" Nora booms as her other hand slaps against Sun's shoulder.

"Nothing." Sun answers whilst Blake keeps quiet. Wishing that Nora could've interrupted them a minute later.

Nora frowns before spinning them both around and pushing them towards the circle. "Well if it's nothing then you can re-join us and we can finally play!" She drags out.

Blake awkwardly stumbles back towards her original spot next to Pyrrha while Sun somehow smoothly recovers and heads back to Neptune, winking at Blake once before he goes. Blake doesn't react to the gesture however, too busy trying to salvage her dignity and calmly sit down until Weiss practically drags her into her lap.

"Spill!"

Blake sighs as she looks up and at Yang who's still at the table before turning back to her best friend. "Well..." She begins, retelling the story to Weiss in a hushed tones, not wanting everyone else to hear.

All the while that Blake keeps Weiss up to date, Yang is busy sorting the beverages and everyone else seems to be getting more excitable for the game whilst Jaune's throat bobs as he debates the positives and negatives to asking his question…

Until Pyrrha puts a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright, Jaune?"

"Who, me?" He says shocked, not realising that his clear discomfort was that obvious. Pyrrha just looks in his eyes, not pressuring him to say something that he doesn't want to share.

"Yeah, Jaune. What's up? I can smell the nervous sweat on your palms from here." Nora teases and Jaune deflates a little before Pyrrha's hand on him squeezes just the slightest amount of pressure into his tense muscle. Now or never.

"Are there any you know… rules for this thing?"

To his eternal gratitude, no one laughed.

"Well technically no, well except that if the bottle lands on you and you're not comfortable or happy with kissing the other person, speak up. There's absolutely no judgements and we won't pressure you into anything that you don't want to do and none of us will question it." Nora explains as she looks at each individual. "Right?"

"Right." Everyone repeats.

Jaune felt less nervous and smiled at Pyrrha, who withdrew her hand with a blush.

"Yeah guys, sorry we're a bit late by the way, he couldn't decide on what to wear." Sun smirks as he looks at Neptune. The tense mood lightening up as everyone giggles and Yang fixes her stereo, a different playlist playing this time as "Hooked on a Feeling" by Blue Swede fills the room.

Yang finally walks through the circle with a smile and finally hand's the new comers their drinks and they say their thanks. She asks if anyone else needs a refill and after everyone kindly declines, she sits down with two bottles in her own hands.

Blake's curious about why she has two bottles for herself, until the blonde pops the lid off of one of the bottles off with her teeth and immediately downs the entire content with a sigh.

Everyone but Nora stares in awe at the feat before Yang places the bottle in the middle of the circle.

"Wow. What a woman." Neptune says and Yang proudly beams, oblivious to the way Blake lightly growls at the flirt.

 _You know that it's just a playful joke between friends! They're trying to get the playful atmosphere back together after earlier- Get it together Blake!_

"Well who's going first?" Yang says, not wanting to go first herself.

"I'll go first." Weiss says, earning her a few surprised looks. "What, it just makes sense to get it over and done with now." No one faults her logic however, as she takes the bottle in her hands and spins it.

The dark green bottle twists and turns, pivots and shifts until it eventually slows to a still.

Blake nearly screams as the heiress's bottle stops in front of Ruby.

Weiss's upper lip twitch's into a smirk as she looks at Blake whilst Ruby's face glows a brilliant red.

"Err" Ruby mumbles. "Okay!"

"Ruby, do you consent to this..." Weiss asks, her victorious eyes never once leaving Blake's furious ones until Ruby squeaks out her consent and the heiress breaks the connection, darting across Neptune's lap in a blur and kissing Ruby on the lips.

Weiss completely forgets about her bet with Blake as the smell of freshly cut roses fills her nose and the taste of overly-sweet cookies fills her mouth as Ruby freezes for a moment before she kisses her back.

"Wooo! Yeah WhiteRose!" Sun cheers and Weiss quickly pulls back and straightens her clothing. Blake continues frowning at her whilst Ruby cover's her face with her hood, embarrassed and ecstatic that Weiss had kissed her.

"Get in their little sis!" Yang laughs whilst internally screaming that her little sister was just kissed by Weiss.

"Childish." Weiss sneers, despite a part of her feeling over the moon that she just kissed Ruby. Take that Belladonna!

"Your turn Neptune!" Nora squeals as the blue haired boy spins the bottle. Everyone hold's their breath until the bottle slow and stops… in front of Ren.

Nora's optimism suddenly dies at the result.

Neptune just smiles and awkwardly rubs the back of his head as Ren looks at the bottle pointed at him then pulls out a breath freshener and sprays it in his mouth.

"Erm, go Water Lillie's?" Sun mumbles as Neptune uncomfortably shuffles over to Ren and place's a chastise kiss on Ren's forehead.

Nora frowns and cracks her knuckles as soon as they connect, never once not giving Neptune a death glare as he backs away. The blue haired boy quickly sitting back down with his tail between his legs and taking a big gulp of his beer as Ruby gingerly takes the bottle.

The song suddenly changes to 'I walk the line' by Halsey as Ruby spins it and it weakly launches across the circle to where it collides with Jaune's knee.

"Owe" Jaune mumbles as he leans forward and puts the bottle back in the middle.

Weiss frowns at the action whilst her lips draw into a tight line, displeased about the option.

 _Stop. It's irrational to be… envious… it's just a game…_ She thinks. Ruby wouldn't kiss anyone else outside a game… He's totally not her type.

Ruby awkwardly chews her bottom lip before she activates her semblance and zooms across the circle, placing a kiss on Jaune's lips in a blink of an eye before landing with a thump back in her seat. Completely oblivious to the way both Weiss and Pyrrha clench up and instantly grind their teeth.

Jaune sit's astounded as he touches his lips from where Ruby had kissed him seconds before.

Weiss _hates_ that he probably can still taste the essence of rose's and cookies on his lips.

Sun suddenly coughs and brings everyone's attention back to the game. He grips the bottle in his right hand and spins it with a slow momentum. The bottle not even making a full circle before it sluggishly stops in front of Blake.

Yang immediately seizes up and see's red.

Blake hastily swallows around her suddenly parched tongue as she feels Yang tense up next to her.

 _Should I say something_? Blake thinks as she looks up towards Sun, oblivious to all of the apologetic glances sent at the blonde girl next to her as she remains quiet, or the way that Yang's heart is racing a million miles a minute and a sub sequential thick sweat has picked up on her skin.

Will she be okay with this?

The background lyrics don't help Yang's condition – All we do is drive. All we do is think about the feelings that we hide... - As Sun approaches Blake with a smile on his face.

Yang can't even look at the two of them as he stands before her. She wants to say something, but she knows that she can't -It's not her place. She's already learnt that once tonight. Blake is the only one who can stop this.

 _This isn't happening._

 _This isn't real._

 _It's just a game_!

Her only hope as she hears him lean forwards is that the raging inferno inside of her will turn her into ashes before it happens.

Is she going to say something? – Blake guesses' until the bitter taste of beer registers on her lips.

Blake freezes and before she realises that Yang didn't stop it or that she didn't say anything, the blonde Faunus pulls away with a shit eating grin on his face.

 _All we do is sit in silence waiting for a sign._

 _Sick and full of pride._

 _All we do is drive_.

Blake shivers as the temperature dramatically increases next to her. Sun doesn't seem to notice however, as he turns and returns to his spot.

The brunette cautiously opens her eyes but doesn't dare to look at her partner, instead her gaze falls upon a very pissed of looking Weiss Schnee, whose arms are crossed around her chest and who's shaking her head disapprovingly at Blake.

Holding her breath, Blake's eyes darted to Yang, realising too late that she crossed a line as her partner sits hunched over herself, her hair spilt in a protective curtain around her entire face.

 _Fuck_.

Yang's whole body was shaking and not from sobs, but silent anger as her crimson irises burned a hole into her scrunched hands and her eyes watered, thick from unshed tears. Not believing what just happened.

Everything that Blake had told her mere minutes before was a _lie_.

"Yan-"

"Ren's turn!" Weiss quickly interjects, stopping Blake and instantly breaking the sullen mood and causing Nora to hoot.

"Yeah! Come on Ren!" She says while drinking.

Everyone smiles as Ren takes the bottle and spins it.

Blake however, pays them no attention as Weiss suddenly turns to her then gestures at Yang, silently telling her to apologise to the blonde while the rest of the group were distracted.

"Thank you." Blake silently mouths and Weiss nods before turning her attention back to the game.

I need to remember to thank her later.

Blake swallows as she turns her attention back to her partner who was still tucked in on herself. Her heightened sense of hearing just picking up on the barely concealed silent snuffles and harsh panting of breath.

"Yang – I," She starts, causing Yang's muscles to twitch. "I-"

 _Shit. What do I say? 'I'm sorry I let Sun kiss me? I just wanted you to speak up. Tell me to stop. Tell me that it's only you that I should be kissing?' – Fuck!_

"I just-"She sighs, slowly withdrawing into herself. Knowing that her words just didn't cover how sorry she was.

"I didn't mean to, I just wanted… I just wanted you to -"

Silently cursing at her inability to form an adequate verbal apology, she mumbles incoherently before slowly reaching her hand out to place on Yang's knee, until she's suddenly stopped by a yell from her left, Nora.

"Your turn Blake!"

Blake wanted to scream.

She had been so close to her first step at an apology!

Can't they see that she didn't care about the stupid game anymore!

Growling low in her throat, she snatched the bottle and spun it, not caring who it landed on until Sun's tail suddenly darted out and caught the bottle. "Hey!"

Blake can't breathe.

"Hey! That's cheating!" Weiss shrieked.

"No, it's not! The bottle was clearly going to land on me anyway!" Sun countered, before looking expectantly at Blake.

Blake was frozen.

This was not the plan!

Just as she was about to politely decline the offer, Sun spoke up. "It's not like she has to kiss me on the lips or anything."

Blake bit her lip. She didn't want to give Yang anymore reason to hate her. Yet she also didn't want to be the first person to turn down the dare or ruin the party. The atmosphere around them was already awkward enough.

She sighed whilst also realising that he had a point; it didn't have to be a kiss on the lips.

Maybe this will prove to her that I'm not romantically into him – that I'm not _choosing_ him. That if I'm doing this, I'll do it how she would kiss Ruby's head, like how Neptune kissed Ren, Platonic. Yes, completely platonic.

Standing up and solemnly walked over to the monkey Faunus, she placed a quick kiss to his forehead before hurriedly returning to her spot.

Yang was absolutely furious.

As soon as she felt Blake sit down next to her, she seized the bottle, almost shattering the glass within her iron grip and spinning the bottle so hard, it became a fuzzy blur of green in the middle of the circle.

Thirteen rapid heartbeats later, the bottle jostles, slows and stops.

Right in front of Pyrrha.

Yang launches right across the circle, a flash of yellow and brown before her fingers suddenly tangle in crimson hair and she's straddling her friends lap.

Wasting no time, she roughly pulls forwards, aggressively attacking Pyrrha's lips with her own.

The taste of crisp autumn fills her mouth and she lets out a sinful moan as Pyrrha's hands grip her waist before she pulls back, flinching as their compiled spit trail snaps and whips her head to Blake.

...

No-one says a word.

They're jaws are too busy hanging open, tongues too tied, minds racing and struggling to believe what they all just saw.

The only noise in the room is the still blaring music but where it brought comfort minutes before brings a crashing scene of inappropriateness.

Now is not the time for love songs.

...

Blake can't move.

Not even as Weiss stands up and screams.

Her body is frozen, muscles taught, veins bulging and eyes locked on Yang's crimson one's

She's still straddling Pyrrha's lap but looking at her.

Challenging her.

She wants to get up, walk to someone. Anyone.

And kiss them.

She wants to howl. To growl at Pyrrha. To rip Yang away from her.

To kiss Yang.

But she can't.

Because she played with fire.

And now she's been burnt.

Standing, tears quickly burst into her eyes.

She breaks her duel with Yang, turns, runs to the door, never once looking back and slams it behind her.

Only one thought raging through her head;

...

 _This was a mistake_


End file.
